Nocturnal Insight
by DragonTeenager
Summary: Lina and Co. embark on a search for the mysteriously powerful Soul Stones, but the journey proves more treacherous than they first expected especially for Zelgadis. ZA
1. Nocturnal Insight: Prologue

Nocturnal Insight  
  
By DragonTeenager  
  
The Slayers Vault- http://www.purple-gizmo.com/zelink14/  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
The sky shone a brilliant hue as the sun surrendered his throne to the moon. As the birds mourned for the sun and several beasts prepared for slumber, the creatures of the night awakened, preparing for the coming of the moon.  
  
A gentle breeze stirred the trees, loosing the shadows from their desolate bondage. They drifted from the foliage of the forest out behind the trees from which they were released, behind the rocks, and about the reeds as the sun completed it's round in the sky.  
  
Once the moon was visible in the sun's throne over the horizon, it was apparent that nighttime had begun.  
  
Off in the distance among the night-darkened forest upon a high ledge stood a mysterious figure. The breeze swished his dark cloak to and fro as it proceeded on it's never ending journey about the earth. His wind-tossed hood cast a shadow over his face, concealing his eyes and whatever trace of emotion that could've been seen. His weary, yet unwavering, eyes scanned along the horizon, as if he were searching for something . . .  
  
. . . as if he were waiting for something . . .  
  
The breeze continued to rush by as the vague, pitiful form of the man stood, ever vigilant, upon the rock.  
  
Off in the distance, a tiny bonfire flickered in a clearing among the forest.  
  
The cloaked figures' eyes glinted. 


	2. Nocturnal Insight: Chapter One

Nocturnal Insight  
  
By DragonTeenager  
  
The Slayers Vault- http://www.purple-gizmo.com/zelink14/  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lina tossed more sticks into the dying fire. As the fire grasped a hold of each stick, the flames danced about, rejoicing over their feast. As they crackled their delight the fire grew larger and more brilliant than before.  
  
Gourry, Zelgadis, and Amelia sat about the fire along with Lina.  
  
Gourry had been staring into the fire as if he were under hypnosis by the flames.  
  
"So, Lina," Gourry began, looking up from the fire. "What's the story on these stones you're searching for, again?" he asked, picking up a nearby pebble.  
  
"Just how many times do I have to tell you, Gourry?!" Lina groaned in annoyance. "Don't you remember anything of what I was talking about earlier?"  
  
Gourry peered up from the pebble in his hand. "I wasn't listening . . ."  
  
Lina buried her forehead in her hand, trying desperately to keep her stress at bay. After she took in a deep breath, she reached over and snatched the pebble from Gourry's hand.  
  
"Well, I might as well go over this again, anyway . . ." she sighed.  
  
"Now," she began once everyone's gaze was fixed on her, "to start out, these stones I'm searching for aren't any ordinary stones that you would find in your own backyard - like this pebble . . . but we'll use it as a reference, anyway."  
  
Lina began picking out three other pebbles from the forest floor. She made sure Gourry was still paying attention before she continued.  
  
"These stones are known as the 'Soul Stones'. There are four of them, with each one possessing the power of a certain element - fire, water, wind, and earth," she said, pointing at each of the four pebbles in her hand. "Many stories surround these Soul Stones. It is said that one who possesses all four stones can become a formidable opponent for even the most skilled of fighters and magic users." A satisfied grin spread across Lina's face. "I also heard that one doesn't even have to be a magic user to use the stones," she said, eyeing Gourry. "Something like that could make you a pretty powerful swordsman! Eh, Gourry?" Lina hinted.  
  
"Hmm . . . Maybe . . ." Gourry replied, taking one of the pebbles out of Lina's hand and eyeing it, "but I don't ever rely on strength -"  
  
Zelgadis flinched in discomfort.  
  
"- I rely more on my skill!" Gourry finished proudly, flicking the pebble behind him.  
  
"Hey . . . ! And just what are you implying, Gourry?" Lina growled with fire burning in her eyes.  
  
"N-nothing!" Gourry burst out with a start. "I didn't mean it like that! I -"  
  
"Oh?" Lina cut in. "So what exactly did you mean, dear Gourry?" she questioned sarcastically.  
  
"Uh . . . What I meant was - well, umm . . you're a very skilled sorceress, Lina! Yeah, that's it! Uh - There's nothing wrong with you wanting to find these rocks!"  
  
"That's 'stones', Gourry-san," Amelia mentioned.  
  
"Yes! Stones - right! Heh heh heh! . . ."  
  
Once Lina sat back down, Gourry let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Zelgadis promptly stood up.  
  
"I'm going out for firewood," he said, and without waiting for a reply, he walked away toward the forest.  
  
Everyone blinked in confusion.  
  
"Hey . . . what's with him?" Gourry questioned Lina. She just shrugged in reply.  
  
Amelia glanced over her shoulder.  
  
". . . Zelgadis-san . . . ?"  
  
**********************************************  
  
The moon shone her gentle light over the forest, which reflected off every leaf as if they were mirrors. A glorious ringlet had formed about her countenance, and the night sky about her appeared as deep shades of purple and blue - so dark that it almost seemed to be black.  
  
The stars began to appear throughout her highness' court, and to her they shone their obedience and respect.  
  
Along the forest floor, Zelgadis loitered, deep in thought . . . maybe a little too deep. The memories of his past were attempting to push his emotions out - to reveal them. He could feel the anger building up inside of him as he attempted to constrain himself.  
  
Calm down! he heard a voice say in his mind. You wouldn't want the others to see you this way!  
  
Zelgadis growled silently, hoping it might relieve a bit of his stress - it just may have, but he hadn't seen that object in his path . . .  
  
Zelgadis desperately attempted to regain his balance, staggering a short distance before it seemed so. His eyes burned with rage.  
  
How humiliating! he thought in contempt with a verbal curse.  
  
". . . Good thing no one was around . . ." he sighed, unaware that he was wrong.  
  
Zelgadis looked downward, at the path. (After all, he really didn't want to accidentally trip again.) Among some grass and fallen leaves there lay assorted rocks and sticks which might have proven just as menacing as whatever he'd tripped on.  
  
Must have been a surfaced root, he thought, kicking aside a stick that lay in his path.  
  
" . . . Zelgadis-san?" a voice broke in behind him.  
  
Zelgadis, who had been caught off guard, jumped at the sudden break in the night's silence. He turned around quickly.  
  
"Amelia?" he exclaimed, trying to sound as normal as possible, "What - Why did you follow me?!"  
  
"'Follow you'?!" she repeated frantically. "Umm . . .  
  
"Well - I, uh . . . wanted to make sure you were ok . . ." she finished shyly, "and besides, you didn't exactly sound as if you were going out for firewood, Zelgadis-san."  
  
Zelgadis' face fell in disappointment. Was it that obvious? he thought curiously.  
  
"I was taking a walk . . . that's all," he said.  
  
"Although," she began, her countenance brightened, "Lina-san really is in need of more fuel for the fire. She wanted me to get some while I was out here."  
  
Zelgadis tensed with dread. That means - Lina and Gourry realized also?!  
  
Amelia smiled.  
  
"Oh, alright," he said, scratching his head.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Amelia joked, kneeling down to reach some nearby sticks.  
  
The leaves quivered on their branches as the breeze continued to rush by, making it's presence known without making a sound.  
  
"Amelia?" Zelgadis paused. "Do you personally know anything about these Soul Stones Lina is bound for?"  
  
Amelia looked up.  
  
"Other than what she explained at the fire - no . . ." she answered while grasping a stick.  
  
She paused and looked over her shoulder curiously. "Why do you ask, Zelgadis-san?"  
  
Zelgadis held his chin in his fingers, thinking. "I've heard many stories about them, including what she explained, but . . . I wonder if she's come across anything concerning . . their origin."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
Zelgadis took a deep breath.  
  
"Many stories surrounding the Soul Stones have been drifting about different villages lately. Many people have been getting very curious because of them, some even to the point that they go out themselves in search of the stones. The other day I overheard a small party of travelers in the inn, telling about how the stones came into being . . .  
  
"As the storyteller explained, it was centuries ago in a kingdom outside of this country's boundaries. An old wizard, whom was greatly skilled in shamanism and the black arts, dwelt in a considerably small tower right outside of the kingdom. Even though he didn't live among the people of the kingdom, they knew well of his skill and power with wizardry, and a majority of the people feared that he was plotting against the king and his kingdom. Rumors were spread about the wizard, which made the situation worse. Over time the king had received several false claims that the wizard had evil intentions against him. Finally, one day, out of great suspicion and fear, the foolish king cast the wizard out of his kingdom.  
  
"On that very day the wizard vowed vengeance. Over time, the wizard conjured up the Soul Stones, each with the power of an element - fire, wind, water, and earth - to be controlled directly by the spirit. Unfortunately for the wizard, something went wrong, and he was never seen after that.  
  
"Several theories surround what happened to him. One says that he pledged his soul to darkness, and died a crazy man. Another declares that the power of the stones was too great for him to handle, and that they utterly destroyed his body and soul. It could've even been a combination of both if this story is true, but either way . . . I believe this whole thing could involve a Mazoku."  
  
"Oh no . . ." Amelia sighed, slightly creeped out by the story. "I really hope that story isn't true!"  
  
"Me, too - and I have a feeling we're going to find out soon enough."  
  
"Hey, weren't you going to bring this up to Lina-san?"  
  
"Well, yes - but I left . . ." he mumbled.  
  
"Then we should probably head back and tell her, now shouldn't we?" she asked in a less solemn tone.  
  
"I suppose," he replied reluctantly.  
  
**********************************************  
  
The moon and her stars were yet to waver over the forest. Zelgadis and Amelia had begun walking back on the path they had taken.  
  
To Amelia it seemed as if the trip back was taking much longer than that on the way out - and much darker. The trees the two passed by were bathed in moonlight - quite a beautiful sight indeed, but that made all the more shadows that lurked behind.  
  
Amelia made frequent glances over her shoulder at the forest - just to be sure that nothing was trying to reach out and grab her. She kept a firm grip on the sticks she had gathered, and tried to convince herself that she wasn't afraid.  
  
"What's with you?" Zelgadis questioned, having noticed her paranoia. Amelia jumped.  
  
"Are you scared or something?"  
  
Bull's-eye!  
  
"What? Scared?" she exclaimed. " . . . not really."  
  
Amelia looked back into the forest and watched the foliage as it was stirred by the breeze. She shivered involuntarily at the thought of what sorts of creatures could be lurking in the gloom. A dragon? - Nah. Too large. A demon, maybe? Or . . . maybe even a Mazoku.  
  
As she glanced in dread into the forest, she noticed something in the corner of her eye. She turned her eyes about, searching. Then she saw it - well, she at least could make out the dark shape of whatever it was out in the gloom of the trees. It looked as a cloak, swishing in nothingness, but even it's robes could not penetrate the darkness of the night. She stared at it, wide-eyed, and dared not look away.  
  
From within the swishing black, something glinted at her.  
  
Two blood-red glares of evilness stared right back at Amelia.  
  
Amelia let out a shriek.  
  
She lost her grip on the sticks she had gathered, and they scattered on the forest floor.  
  
Amelia jumped backwards to get away from it, accidentally falling into Zelgadis. She crumpled to the ground in sheer horror.  
  
"What's the matter with you?!" Zelgadis cried, shaken up by her sudden outburst and angry because of it.  
  
Amelia didn't reply. Her face was hidden in her hands.  
  
He kneeled down beside her and held her shoulders in his palms. "What's the matter?" he asked in a slightly calmer tone.  
  
She still didn't reply - or couldn't. She was completely frozen with terror.  
  
He shook her slightly as to get her attention. "Amelia, what's wrong?! Speak to me!"  
  
Amelia lowered her hands from her face, but didn't bother to look up. She tried desperately to calm herself down as she attempted to breathe evenly.  
  
"I s-saw," she choked out, "s-something . . . out th-ere."  
  
She pointed out at the forest.  
  
Zelgadis looked out in the direction she motioned, searching for something that might have surprised her. Trees and shrubs were all he could see - no strange figures, no flickering lights - nothing.  
  
Zelgadis grew suspicious.  
  
"Amelia, there's nothing out there, unless it was some nocturnal creature you saw roaming about. If it was, you probably surprised it, too."  
  
"Just a . . . creature? B-but it - big and b-black - and . . . glared - glowing red . . ." Besides the fear she felt, Amelia began feeling tinges of frustration at not being able to speak in anything but choppy sentences.  
  
"Never mind . . ." she finished as she wiped her face.  
  
Zelgadis felt curious as to what she might have actually seen, but he didn't like the idea of waiting for it to find them again.  
  
"We need to be heading back," he reminded her.  
  
". . . Alright. Hold on."  
  
Amelia moved away to pick up the sticks she had dropped. Zelgadis noticed how shaky her hands were as she fumbled clumsily with each piece she gathered.  
  
Will she be able to walk right? he wondered.  
  
. . . What a stupid question.  
  
"Ok," Amelia said as she picked up a last stick. She tried to stand up but was unsuccessful.  
  
"Are you alright?" Zelgadis asked, not quite surprised by her stumble.  
  
"I - I'm fine," she replied fakely, ". . . just a little shaky."  
  
"I see."  
  
" . . . If you can't stand straight, then you definitely won't be up to walking."  
  
"Zelgadis-san . . . ?" she said, confused.  
  
To her surprise, he walked over and picked her up, as to carry her back.  
  
"Let's go, then," he said, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
  
"O-okay . . ." she stammered. She had no complaints, since she was feeling rather exhausted.  
  
Amelia relaxed her eyes as they traveled and kept a firm grip on the bundle of firewood. 


	3. Nocturnal Insight: Chapter Two

Nocturnal Insight  
  
By DragonTeenager  
  
The Slayers Vault- http://www.purple-gizmo.com/zelink14/  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Amelia hadn't caught herself dozing off.  
  
Zelgadis continued down the path, carrying a now asleep Amelia; however, he hadn't noticed since he was off in his own mind again.  
  
The looming darkness of nighttime has a tendency to relax the senses and emotions. Even the most powerful of emotions don't stand a chance against the eerie, hypnotic powers of the shadows. The calm, uninterrupted silence of nighttime could cause any person's mind to wander.  
  
The sound of a deep, almost mournful howl in the distance - somewhere off in the midst of the vast forest - brought Zelgadis back to reality.  
  
A wolf? . . . In the middle of a forest? he wondered suspiciously. Why would a wolf be here?  
  
Seemingly having nothing else to think about, he took the time to lull over the ordeal. The only light leading him down the path was of that coming from the sky. It was unusually bright, Zelgadis noticed, but, of course, it was still natural. His eyes were being coaxed to look up into the sky, and he did so. The stars were clearly vivid, shining their brightest. The moon, being the source of the blue light, was looming lazily over the forest.  
  
Much to Zelgadis' surprise, the moon was full.  
  
Upon coming to a logical conclusion concerning the "wolf howl", he dismissed the thought and continued on his way.  
  
Amelia's eyes began to peer open, although her subconscious remained submerged in slumber. She could feel the cool night air brushing gently across her cheek as Zelgadis walked along, but that conclusion didn't seem to phase her. She was moving, yet her feet weren't even touching the ground. What's going on? she wondered unconsciously, still half asleep. Am I floating? . . .  
  
Gradually the darkness of nighttime came clearer to her eyes as consciousness overtook her, and she began to discover otherwise. She rediscovered the bundle of wood she had been holding the whole time.  
  
Where am I?  
  
She realized that she wasn't floating, after all, rather something - no, someone - was moving her . . . Carrying her, apparently.  
  
What's going on?  
  
As her mind neared reality, her sleep-glazed eyes caught sight of a pale- colored garb she recognized somehow . . .  
  
In an instant a deep blush overtook her face at the recognition of the clothing.  
  
Wha - what's going on?!  
  
Even through her embarrassment she felt a tingling sensation of remembrance clawing at the back of her mind. Wait a minute . . . she thought, interrupting her jumbled thoughts. Didn't something happen before? . . . yes . . . otherwise Zelgadis-san wouldn't be carrying me . . . right? Amelia's mind was boggled, and her face was now burning with both embarrassment and confusion.  
  
Suddenly it hit her. The dark, eerie figure she had seen came into her mind. Everything she had seen - the darkness of the forest, the dark, swishing cloak, and those eyes - Oh, those eyes . . . the way they had glinted that bright, sinister blood red hue . . . that seemed to penetrate her soul . . .  
  
Amelia shivered involuntarily as she recalled their evil, piercing gaze.  
  
". . . Are you alright?"  
  
Her thoughts were simultaneously intercepted and she jolted in surprise. Her faced burned even hotter now. She looked up shyly to see Zelgadis looking down at her curiously. Upon realizing just how close his face was to her own, she quickly turned away. Her heart was racing as if she had just run a marathon non-stop, and she was hoping and praying that Zelgadis couldn't feel that, too.  
  
"Ye - yeah, I'm fine! . . . I th-ink I can walk on my own now."  
  
"Alright, then," he answered, not fully believing her.  
  
Zelgadis bent down enough for Amelia to get her feet on the ground. The moment she was standing on her own she nearly lost her balance due to how wobbly and weak her legs felt. She tried her hardest to tame them to avoid further embarrassment, and to avoid looking foolish. It took quite a bit of concentration to regulate her strides again.  
  
Zelgadis was watching her out of the corner of his eye just to make sure she was keeping up alright - at least that was the reason he told himself in thought.  
  
"I've got it," Amelia joked, getting the hang of her seemingly new pair of legs.  
  
Zelgadis gazed back at the path, embarrassed that she had noticed him watching her. He nodded to affirm that he had heard her.  
  
Amelia looked away from him with a gentle and somewhat excited smile. Zelgadis-san has changed, she thought, even though he wouldn't ever admit it himself. She shifted her grip on the bundle of firewood as she muffled a giggle.  
  
Zelgadis had heard her making noise over something, but he didn't care to ask. It probably wasn't very important, anyway.  
  
The small clearing from which they had originally come from could now be seen not far ahead off of the path. The fire Lina had built was visible, now, and was still burning, but it's brightness seemed to be diminishing as they approached.  
  
The atmosphere about the clearing was unsettling. It felt strange and eerie as if it were completely new to them, and it held an uncomfortable feeling of suspense. Why would it feel so strange? . . .  
  
Upon entering the clearing, Amelia and Zelgadis caught sight of Lina and Gourry sitting by the struggling fire. Lina and Gourry saw them enter, as well.  
  
"Here, Lina-san!" Amelia said in a calm voice, holding out the bundle of sticks and twigs she had collected to Lina.  
  
A relieved look spread across Lina's fire-shadowed face. "Alright! Great job, Amelia." She hastily retrieved the bundle from Amelia, and simultaneously dumped it on the ground beside her and, picking out a small amount of dry twigs, tossed them into the dying fire.  
  
They caught fire immediately.  
  
"Ah, that should do it!" she exclaimed with a sigh, dropping some larger, more effective pieces of wood into the flames.  
  
It wasn't long before the fire enlarged itself and regained it's healthy form.  
  
Lina abruptly clicked her tongue and rocked her head. "Poor Zel," she joked with a smirk, "it seems as if your mysterious act doesn't even work on your own friends anymore. We know you all too well."  
  
Gourry laughed in agreement.  
  
Zelgadis, not deciphering the difference between mockery and kidding, and feeling slightly embarrassed by her comments, just narrowed his eyes and stared blankly into the fire.  
  
"Oh, that's right!" Amelia exclaimed in remembrance. "Zelgadis-san had some things he wanted to mention to you, Lina-san."  
  
Huh? Zelgadis peered up with surprise in his face, and upon remembering, his face dropped in regret. Leave it to Amelia to have bad timing. . .  
  
"Oh?" Lina asked with interest, placing her chin in the palm of her hand intently. "Like what?"  
  
"Oh, well," he sighed silently.  
  
"Well, it was about those Soul Stones . . . How much research did you accomplish before we came out here?"  
  
". . . Enough . . . What - you think I would just jump into something like this blindly or something?" she asked, seemingly offended.  
  
"Maybe. . ." he muttered.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Nothing," he smirked; of course, he made sure to slightly turn his face away so as Lina would be unable to see it. He knew for a fact that Lina couldn't inflict any pain on him - well, unless she used her magic, anyway.  
  
"Anyway," he continued, putting on a straight face, "I think you should be rather cautious."  
  
"Of course," Lina fumed, but her suspicions got the better of her anger.  
  
"Is something bothering you, Zel?"  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
It hit them all - the feeling that they were being watched. Lina stood up and looked about defensively.  
  
There, in the gloomiest area of the clearing, a cloaked figure of average stature stood silently.  
  
Lina was dumbfounded. Where did he come from? How could he get here without us noticing? . . .  
  
Lina found her voice again after clearing her throat. "Hey, you!" she exclaimed, addressing the cloaked figure in a less-than-friendly tone. "Can we help you with something?"  
  
He said nothing.  
  
Lina spoke with obvious frustration in her voice. "You know, it's rude to just barge in on people like that!"  
  
Ok, so maybe he didn't exactly "barge in", but . . .  
  
Again, the figure said nothing. Had he even heard her?  
  
The figure's head raised slightly as if he had, but the details of his face remained shadowed and vague.  
  
Zelgadis heard a muffled gasp from beside him. He looked over to see Amelia scooting towards him.  
  
"Zelgadis-san!" she whispered with fearful worry in her voice, "That's him."  
  
He was shocked, but he kept his cool.  
  
Lina placed her hands on her hips in frustration. "Well? Didn't you hear me? Can't you talk?!"  
  
The cloaked figure seemed to stir under his cloak. He no sooner spoke in a low, growling voice.  
  
"'Help', you say?"  
  
Oh! So he can talk!  
  
"You couldn't help me," he said with bitterness in his voice. He didn't budge from his position.  
  
"O~kay, then . . ." Lina mumbled. Clearing her throat, she attempted to continue more calmly. "Sir - What exactly do you want?"  
  
"'Want'?" the voice growled.  
  
"Yes, I said 'want' . . ." she growned. "Who the heck are you?!"  
  
"You cannot provide what I want," he replied in an icy tone, ignoring Lina's comment altogether.  
  
As he raised his head, the red glaring eyes peered out from underneath the hood. "But you'll have to do."  
  
The dark cloak billowed and swished wildly without the aid of any breeze.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Lina was dumbfounded and confused.  
  
Gourry suddenly jumped up in front of her, and Zelgadis and Amelia soon followed.  
  
"What is that?" Amelia asked fearfully.  
  
"I - I'm not sure . . ."  
  
Gourry, sensing trouble at hand, unsheathed the Sword of Light and called forth it's power.  
  
"Could it be . . . a Mazoku?" Zelgadis pondered.  
  
Lina said nothing.  
  
"Whatever it is doesn't matter right now," Gourry commented seriously.  
  
"Gourry-san's right!"  
  
Lina nodded, keeping her glance fixed defensively on the cloaked threat that stood before them. A smirk spread across her face.  
  
"Let's cream this guy."  
  
Everyone nodded in reply.  
  
Lina closed her eyes in concentration. She prepared to shoot off a spell, but upon opening her eyes, she discovered that the cloaked man had disappeared.  
  
"Where did he go?!" she cried both frantically and angrily. By the looks of it, no one else knew, either.  
  
"Look up there!" Gourry exclaimed, pointing up into the night sky where the cloaked figure levitated. His cloak continued to flap about.  
  
"FLARE ARROW!"  
  
Lina launched the spell at the figure; unfortunately, it seemed to deteriorate the instant it reached him.  
  
"Dang it! Oh, well. That was just a test!" Lina said. "Now it's time to get serious."  
  
"'Serious', indeed." the figure replied coolly, raising his right hand.  
  
The hand that emerged was bare, but something about it was disfigured and abnormal . . . Lina noticed, but because it was so dark, she couldn't see clearly. All she could see was that there was something green . . .  
  
. . . and it was beginning to glow brightly, as if the man were casting some sort of spell.  
  
Lina's group stood on their guard.  
  
"What is he doing?" Lina questioned no one in particular.  
  
Zelgadis armed his sword. "Nothing I've ever seen before, but I wouldn't take any chances."  
  
The group stood watching the cloaked man cast his unknown spell, prepared for anything he might send their way.  
  
I don't know what affect it'll have, but it's worth a try! Lina thought while chanting a spell.  
  
"ELMEKIA FLAME!" she called. A large, bright lance shot out from her outstretched hands towards the mysterious figure. Upon striking the figure - or at least seeming to - it splintered away into nothing. It didn't leave a scratch.  
  
"It didn't work?!" she cried. "Is it a shield?"  
  
"Look!"  
  
The spell appeared to be picking up. The flickering light from the spell was blinding; it seemed to be enlarging each moment they waited. Suddenly, some kind of portal seemed to open up amongst the great light, but it was very difficult to see.  
  
"I-It's a spell of summoning!" Zelgadis proclaimed upon recognition.  
  
Lina placed her hand on her cheek with disappointment. "Is that it?"  
  
"Lina-san!" Amelia groaned. "You've got to be kidding!"  
  
The light seemed to be taking shape now, or rather something was being emptied out into it from the portal. The new shape was not decipherable while such an immensely bright light was in the way. It was much too hard to see.  
  
All that could be assumed was that whatever it was was very large.  
  
The light began to gradually dim, but it was still too bright to see clearly.  
  
As the light dimmed further, an enormous pair of slitted, blood-red eyes peered out sinisterly. A deep growl gurgled from the creature's throat.  
  
Light continued to leave the forest and more detail came to the shapeless creature until darkness returned.  
  
It took a few more seconds till Lina's eyes adjusted back to the darkness from before. She glanced up curiously to see just what this guy had called upon.  
  
This beast was even larger than she had previously thought; it stood almost level with the canopy of the forest. Two enormous, leathery wings rested at the beast's sides. Scales ran down from the tip of it's snout to the tip of it's long, serpentine tail, which swished about irritably. It was standing completely erect and alert, baring it's sharp teeth - obviously trying to be intimidating. Two long horns sprouted from the base of it's head, where began a hard chain of spines down it's back.  
  
"He summoned a dragon?" Gourry questioned, in awe. With a confused expression displayed on his face he looked over at Lina. "Can he do that?"  
  
"Well, he just did." She replied with a sigh. "It takes a high-level sorcerer to accomplish something like that. It seems we've underestimated him."  
  
"Well, in any case, we've beaten dragons before." he smirked. "This'll be a breeze!"  
  
"Of course! Let's get to it!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
The dragon, sensing the commencing of the battle, reared up in preparation for it's first attack.  
  
"Nah-ah-ah, doragon-san," Lina boasted. "Let's see how tough you really are! FIREBALL!!"  
  
The ball of flame rushed at the rearing dragon and upon impact exploded into thousands of tiny embers. Unfortunately, it had no effect.  
  
The dragon turned its head towards Lina bitterly, its lip upraised and quivering.  
  
"Oh no! All she did was make it mad!" Amelia exclaimed.  
  
The dragon raised its head the exact same moment the cloaked man raised his right hand. They were preparing to attack.  
  
"Lina-san! Look out!!"  
  
Amelia and Zelgadis immediately jumped in and cast a protection spell around her. Lina reinforced the barrier with her own.  
  
The dragon's mouth had gapped open, revealing the flickering reddish light at the base of its throat. A bright stream of fire suddenly sprouted from its mouth, aimed straight at them.  
  
The powerful blast struck the protective shield uselessly. Being countered by their spell, it splintered away into nothing more than mere embers.  
  
"You're just wasting your time, Mister Sorcerer," she bragged, flicking her hair with her hand. "A dragon is just a dragon, after all - and quite beatable!"  
  
The cloaked man seemed to be amused by her confidence - or rather her arrogance. "You think so?"  
  
"Hm! I know so! So without further ado - Gourry! Go get 'im!" She pointed at the dragon.  
  
"Alright!" Gourry exclaimed with excitement in his voice. With sword in hand, he dashed at the dragon head on.  
  
The dragon was standing tall again - as if it were amused - or waiting and plotting . . .  
  
With a determined battle cry, Gourry made a great leap accompanied by a powerful vertical slash aimed at the dragon's snout.  
  
. . . but it was to no avail. The dragon was prepared for this. Upon meeting Gourry it opened its mouth and clamped down on the blade of the Sword of Light. It seemed completely undisturbed by the fatal blade of light probably now cutting into the flesh inside its mouth.  
  
Gourry was caught completely off guard. With no intention of releasing the hilt of his special sword, his arms felt as if they could be pulled out of his sockets as he was jerked into a stationary position - hanging foolishly from the dragon's mouth.  
  
"What the heck's going on?!" he whined, frustrated at the fact that his sword, too, was useless. He grew nervous as he discovered the dragon's red eyes were focused on him - and it did not look happy at all.  
  
With a snarl the dragon began swinging it's head roughly to and fro, flinging Gourry about with it.  
  
Gourry was unsure if the sword had, in fact, caused any kind of damage. Instead of uselessly attempting to remove the sword, he tried shifting it a bit to hopefully cause some damage - or at least cause some discomfort for the dragon.  
  
Just as he was about to execute his efforts, he fearfully noticed that he could see more of the blade protruding from the dragon's mouth, as if it were loosening, or . . .  
  
. . . as if . . . the dragon were letting go!  
  
Gourry began to panic. With this much inertia who knows where he'd end up!  
  
It was too late for any reaction on his part. With one last powerful swing of its head, the dragon mercilessly released the blade completely from its jaws, causing both the sword and Gourry to go flying.  
  
"Gourry!!"  
  
"Oh no! Gourry-san!!"  
  
Gourry's cries could be heard as he flew - or rather fell - through the night sky. He had lost his grip on the hilt of the sword, so it took its own course through the air. The blade of light vanished as it fell.  
  
The splash of water was heard nearby as Gourry landed, and the hilt made a clinking sound as it hit the edge of the same lake.  
  
Lina gave out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," she mouthed.  
  
"Now he's just playing with us," she huffed. "I'll finish this with one shot!"  
  
The cloaked man raised his head slightly with interest.  
  
Lina began to chant.  
  
  
  
"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows.  
  
Buried in the flow of time . . .  
  
In thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness.  
  
All the fools who stand in our way shall be destroyed  
  
by the power you and I possess!  
  
  
  
DRAGON SLAVE!"  
  
  
  
A great explosion occurred as the great blast of energy met with the dragon. To Lina, the sound of that great explosion was the sound of defeat and the closing of a battle.  
  
The cloaked man had changed his position to avoid being in range of her sure-kill spell. He was still levitating in place, seemingly amused, but he did nothing. He almost seemed as if he was waiting for something . . .  
  
The Dragon Slave was now beginning to fade. Lina began feeling cocky once again, having just defeated yet another dragon and all. But she was momentarily interrupted by a strange sound - coming from within the diminishing explosion. A blast of flame shot out; it seemed as if some kind of struggle was occurring from within.  
  
"It can't be -"  
  
Something else shot out this time - something extremely large. As wing beats sounded, a great roar came forth.  
  
The dragon was in flight and completely whole.  
  
Gourry had just made his way into the now fried clearing. He had retrieved his sword, obviously, for it was once again in its sheath. It was also very noticeable that he was soaked and dripping.  
  
"Whoa! What's going on?" he asked, seeing the dark shape in the sky and the clearing he no longer recognized. He, as quickly as he could, made his way over to Lina. He first noticed the expression of disbelief on her face. It was apparent in her voice, also, as she spoke.  
  
"The Dragon Slave . . . didn't work . . . ?"  
  
"What?! How can that be?"  
  
Her state suddenly changed completely. "I don't know!!" she cried, "but now I'm really ticked!! Something's unusual about that dragon, and I'm bound to find out why!!"  
  
"Lina-san!"  
  
Lina and Gourry turned to find Amelia and Zelgadis running up to them.  
  
"Look at the dragon's mouth!"  
  
The dragon had been flying about in a rage, but even so Lina was able to see it's face. The sky was seeming a bit brighter now than it had been before.  
  
The dragon was not only angry, but it also seemed as if it were feeling some kind of pain. And, as Amelia had told her to do, Lina focused on the dragon's mouth. It was gaping open as deep growls were released from its throat. From in between the sharp teeth on its lower jaw tiny streams of dark-colored liquid were trickling out and building up underneath the dragon's chin, which consistently dripped and fell to the charred soil.  
  
Lina could see that it was, in fact, blood.  
  
Black blood? Dragons don't have black - . . . Lina grew skeptical as realization came to her mind. "Why isn't he making any advances to attack us?" she wondered, pointing at the cloaked figure.  
  
"Good question . . ." Zelgadis replied without a definite answer.  
  
"Lina-san, why would that man's eyes be glowing like that?" Amelia wondered nervously.  
  
"The dragon's eyes are glowing, too," Gourry brought in.  
  
Lina was deep in thought.  
  
The cloaked man finally made a move; he raised his right hand again and threw it forward. The dragon, curiously enough, almost instantaneously made a nose dive at the four.  
  
Fortunately they were quicker than the dragon; they all scattered to evade the claws that came crashing down where they had been standing only a moment before. From the impact a great cloud of dust and unearthed embers rose up into the sky.  
  
Lina had been paying close attention to the actions of both the dragon and the cloaked man, and she now knew what was going on.  
  
"Amelia! Zel!" she called to her scattered friends, "Try a Ra Tilt!"  
  
"What?! On a dragon?" Amelia cried in disbelief.  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" Zelgadis exclaimed soon after. "That wouldn't work! - not on a dragon!"  
  
"That would be true," she replied loud enough for both of them to hear, "if that were a real dragon."  
  
The dragon continued striking the ground with great force, attempting to crush any of the members of Lina's party. A choking fog of hot dust was thickening with every strike; time was quickly running out.  
  
"How . . . can that be?" Amelia asked, taken aback. Zelgadis just shook his head at her.  
  
Lina was too close to the beast, and it noticed her. It began charging at her head on.  
  
Knowing there was no better option she cast an Elmekia Lance. The beam struck the dragon straight in its breast. The dragon cried out, and though it continued to charge, it began to stumble. Lina was barely able to avoid getting trampled by the angry and now pained dragon.  
  
"Guys! Do it now! Hurry!!"  
  
  
  
"Source of all souls which dwells in the infinite!  
  
Everlasting flame of blue.  
  
Let the power hidden in my soul be called forth here from the infinite!  
  
  
  
RA TILT!"  
  
  
  
A new light came to the forest - a blue light that headed straight for the dragon. The cloaked figure once again changed his position, only before doing so, he raised both of his arms roughly. Upon dropping them the dragon's throat began burbling with flames, which shot out into the blue light with powerful jerks of its head.  
  
It's resisting, Lina noticed.  
  
Actually, she smirked lightly, that's a good sign.  
  
The spell was not slowed. The dragon was swallowed up in its struggle for survival; one last roar sounded, and the beast deteriorated into nothingness.  
  
"Left without a trace!" Lina exclaimed with pride.  
  
"Alright!" Gourry cheered soon after.  
  
"But how . . . ?"  
  
"Lina-san," Amelia looked over to her, "how . . . did you know?"  
  
Lina held her head up with a proud smirk.  
  
"Any sorcerer knows what color blood each creature has - especially dragons! No dragon has black blood. Unless, of course . . ."  
  
"A . . . a Mazoku?" Amelia said reluctantly, knowing Lina was awaiting an answer.  
  
Lina continued. "Besides, Gourry's Sword of Light seemed pretty effective, even though that dragon seemed to be trying to hide its pain."  
  
"It wasn't a dragon at all?" Gourry asked, confused.  
  
"That what I just said, didn't I?" Lina grumbled.  
  
"Then . . . what was it exactly?"  
  
Lina paused.  
  
"Well, that's where he comes in."  
  
She turned to the cloaked figure now standing on the soil again.  
  
He made no move.  
  
"It seems your plan didn't work, did it? What are you up to?"  
  
"I pity you, girl," the cloaked man growled, ignoring her question. "You and your friends possess great strength."  
  
". . . Is . . . that bad . . . or something?" Lina gave him a strange look.  
  
A breeze began to blow again, but this one was very unsettling.  
  
The cloaked figure was suddenly pulsing with great energy. His black cloak again billowed and flapped about insanely. The man began to glow with the same brightness of the summoning spell he had cast.  
  
His eyes glowed with the same blood-red glint they had before.  
  
"Too much . . . leads to . . . destruction," a new, overpowering voice rasped.  
  
It belonged to the cloaked figure.  
  
"What the - ?!"  
  
"What . . . are you?!" Lina questioned in a whisper.  
  
The bare hand once again raised up out of the cloak, only this time its features were more vivid; however, most of which were still concealed under his dark cloak. The direct source of the light was seeable now.  
  
On the back of the man's right hand a green stone was embedded.  
  
"It couldn't be - !" Lina hissed in disbelief with her eyes wide.  
  
"What do we do?!" both Amelia and Gourry wondered aloud.  
  
A rush of panic surged through Lina's veins. She had no idea what the man was doing, much less what they should do. All that came to her mind was one single word - a single thought that screamed at her to have it commanded to her comrades.  
  
". . . run."  
  
Gourry and Amelia cringed.  
  
The three began to run in the opposite direction, but they were immediately stopped by Zelgadis.  
  
"No! It's too risky!" he exclaimed. "He has to be stopped!" Drawing his sword, he started a dash at the cloaked man.  
  
"Zel! What are you doing?!"  
  
Zelgadis ignored her and cast an Astral Vine on the sword.  
  
The glowing red blade caught the cloaked man's attention.  
  
"Insolent fool . . ." the voice rasped again.  
  
With a raising of his arms, the light around him seemed to change its proportions and color right before their eyes. Was he changing his incantation?  
  
As Zelgadis came closer, the power seemed to thicken. A beam of energy shaved past him unexpectedly.  
  
The man was aiming all the energy at Zelgadis.  
  
"Zelgadis! Stop it! Come back!!" his comrades called after him.  
  
He paid no heed to their calls.  
  
Again came the beam of energy - and again. Zelgadis just barely dodged each one that came.  
  
Then came yet another beam, but this time Zelgadis had been unable to dodge. He was instantaneously consumed in the light.  
  
"Zelgadis-san!!"  
  
"Zelgadis!!"  
  
There was no reply. The light prevented any clear vision, and must have also drowned out any sound from inside.  
  
The light lasted only temporarily, and it began to diminish immediately. The three had no idea what to expect to see, but what they saw when the darkness returned was much more frightening than anything else.  
  
Zelgadis was gone.  
  
There was a moment of dead silence as the truth settled in, then the commotion hit.  
  
"Zelgadis-san . . . ? What - ?" Amelia stumbled over her words as thoughts arose in her mind. Rage immediately overtook her face as she stared down the cloaked man who now posed a threat.  
  
"What did you do with him?!"  
  
The man said nothing. He very calmly raised his arms again.  
  
He began chanting another spell.  
  
"Oh no. What now?" Lina groaned with worry. Rage suddenly exploded in her as well.  
  
"That's it, pal!! You're done for!!"  
  
Raising her arms, she began chanting the Dragon Slave once again.  
  
  
  
"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows . . ."  
  
  
  
"That's . . . too bad -" rasped the voice again, still casting his spell; only this time, it almost seemed involuntary.  
  
  
  
"Buried in the flow of time . . ."  
  
  
  
From the hands of the cloaked man glowed two lights of green and blue, each producing a powerful energy of its own. The stones embedded in the hands of the man glowed so brightly, they looked as if they would shatter.  
  
  
  
"In thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness."  
  
  
  
Everyone could feel the strength of the obsessive desires of the wizard of old being released into the atmosphere.  
  
It was too late. With a throwing down of the two hosts of the stones, an explosion of white light blasted everyone apart from one another, scattering them throughout the forest . . .  
  
Silence again returned to the forest. 


	4. Nocturnal Insight: Chapter Three

Nocturnal Insight  
  
By DragonTeenager  
  
The Slayers Vault- http://www.purple-gizmo.com/zelink14/  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Zelgadis felt groggy when he awoke.  
  
The moon by now had descended towards the horizon. The sky now, instead of the dark shades of blue and purple, shown with lighter hues of blue than before. It was apparent that within the next couple hours, nighttime would be no more.  
  
Zelgadis sat up. His head ached as if he'd bumped it roughly.  
  
What happened? he wondered. What am I doing out here?  
  
(He would've spoken outloud if his throat and vocal chords didn't ache so much.)  
  
He knew quite well he needed to remember something. What was it? How had he gotten here?  
  
He was vaguely recalling a dark figure and a dragon - a battle that had occurred. . .  
  
Suddenly it hit him.  
  
Of course! We were all separated by that blast . . . And those stones in his hands . . . they must be what Lina has been searching for.  
  
Wait a minute - Lina!  
  
Gourry! Amelia! Where are they now?  
  
Zelgadis scanned for anything suspicious, but besides trees, bushes, and the growth on the forest floor there was nothing. A bush quivered nearby, but it only turned out to be a small forest creature. In seeing all this, he was suddenly skeptical and how well he was able to see in this darkness. The moon was still out, but . . . Just how near dawn was it?  
  
He began to get to his feet when a rustling sounded from above him in the trees.  
  
A raccoon, no doubt.  
  
Suddenly came a breaking crack and a desperate scrabbling of claws on wood. As something hit the ground, a sharp pain shot up Zelgadis' backside, causing him to cringe.  
  
Wait . . . pain?  
  
To decipher the cause of the pain he turned his head about and looked behind himself.  
  
It was just as he'd suspected. An old decayed branch, obviously unable to support the weight of that animal, had broken and fallen down. But it wasn't nearly close enough to have struck him. What was it, then?  
  
Wait . . . under the branch. What is that?  
  
Is that . . . a tail?  
  
Whose tail is . . .  
  
Zelgadis stopped abruptly.  
  
It couldn't be . . .  
  
Reluctantly, he peered down at his hands.  
  
No, not hands - paws.  
  
It can't be . . .  
  
He pulled out from the branch frantically. Over there - a stream.  
  
He didn't.  
  
He DIDN'T.  
  
He raced over. Glancing into the crystal-like water, he saw what he'd wished not to see.  
  
Slitted eyes. Fangs. Large ears. Whiskers. Fur.  
  
He slumped back in utter disbelief.  
  
He did.  
  
He changed me into a cat.  
  
*********************************  
  
As if being a chimera wasn't bad enough . . . Zelgadis thought with contempt. He was now roaming about, unsure of where to go or what to do.  
  
Suddenly something occurred to him.  
  
. . . chimera? Am I still . . . ?  
  
For the first time since he'd been transformed into this new form, he examined his new features. As far as he could tell in the early morning light, his fur was a dark tint of gray. His paws, on the other hand, were a completely different color. Beige? The under-sides of his back feet and the tip of his tail, too, were that color. And by the darker stripe on his tail, he assumed that all up his spine, possibly up to his forehead, ran that coloring.  
  
Well, I guess I'll just have to wait till daylight to be completely sure.  
  
But... am I still a chimera? And when - or rather if - I ever change back, will I still be?  
  
Well, all this would explain why I can see so well.  
  
Besides his advanced eyesight, his other senses, too, seemed more developed. His hearing had always been very good anyway, ever since Rezo had changed him into a chimera, but his sense of smell seemed much keener than before. He began picking up something lingering on the air - something other than the usual forest smells of fresh pine and decaying foliage. It was hard to determine, but it smelled . . . warm.  
  
What is that?  
  
His curiosity getting the better of him, Zelgadis ventured into the foliage, following the faint scent.  
  
Who knows? Maybe I'll find the others?  
  
The sky was gradually growing brighter, but the roof of branches overhead prevented any light from finding its way through. As soon as the sun rose, though, that would change.  
  
The scent was hard to follow. He kept making wrong turns and losing the scent, so he was forced to retrace his steps until he regained it again. Eventually and ever so slightly the scent became stronger, even until the scent was so strong he couldn't help but wrinkle his nose.  
  
The source must be close by.  
  
For some reason that smell seemed familiar, but . . . why? What was it?  
  
A sense of dread surged through his veins. He really hoped he didn't know.  
  
Now the scent was even stronger than before. No doubt about it, the source was in his proximity.  
  
Up ahead Zelgadis saw something. Even in the shadows he could tell that it was not plumed with foliage. In fact, it wasn't a plant at all. But what was it? He had to get closer.  
  
A result of the blast . . . it was a living creature, curled up besides the trunk of a tree. But it had no fur. No horns. No claws. No tail. Instead, a white-looking garb covered it's body, and dark-colored hair topped it's head.  
  
All at once, he realized what it was. And if cats could gasp, he would've.  
  
Amelia!!  
  
He galloped over to her crumpled form. What happened to her?  
  
Amelia was curled so tightly against the tree trunk that Zelgadis had to make his way around just to determine her status. Was she awake? Asleep? Unconscious?  
  
Was she injured?  
  
Her eyes were not open, but even if she was sleeping, it wasn't a restful sleep. Her brow was tensed up, and her eyes were clenched tightly shut. It was a sign that either she was was having a bad dream, if she was asleep, or she was in pain.  
  
At that thought Zelgadis caught sight of her upper arm. The sleeve wasn't the normal white he was used to. It was stained with something dark - and wet.  
  
All at once he realized why he had recognized that smell. All along he had known what that smell was. It was the smell of freshly spilt human blood.  
  
Amelia was injured.  
  
A surge of worry flowed through him, but it failed to overtake his reason. If he was his chimera self right at this instant, he could easily administer a healing spell and take her to a nearby town. But in his current condition - as a cat - he was utterly helpless, and Zelgadis hated that feeling.  
  
He cursed outloud. Actually, he tried, but his human words had been replaced by his new feline voice.  
  
"Mrao!"  
  
He was momentarily stunned. I can't speak? I can't use magic . . .  
  
This is bad.  
  
He couldn't do anything for her like this. He was completely helpless - and pretty much useless. There was but one thing he could do.  
  
He had to wake her up.  
  
Very gently at first he nudged her hand with his paw. No reaction. He tried it again, only a bit harder. Amelia stirred this time, but it wasn't enough to wake her.  
  
Knowing this, Zelgadis moved up next to her discomforted face. It may be more sensitive than her hand, anyway . . . With a nudge at her cheek he let out a deep meow. He did feel awkward actually acting somewhat like a cat, but he knew that Amelia would most likely not recognize him, anyway.  
  
She stirred again - only this time her eyes began to clench tightly. When next he noticed, they had cracked open.  
  
He could tell she was still half-asleep. Her eyes looked glazed over, preventing their usual shine from showing through; they were unfocused, as well.  
  
To speed things up, Zelgadis meowed again.  
  
At that her eyes shot completely open, alert and perplexed.  
  
"Where am I?" she blurted, sitting up with a jerk. Almost instantaneously an intense pain shot up her right arm. She whimpered in a quick, staccato note and gripped her arm. It made Zelgadis' heart wrench.  
  
"What - ?"  
  
She looked over at her hand. At sight of the fresh warm blood on her fingers, her eyes glazed over. But not from sleep - it was sheer horror.  
  
Seeing her in shock, he meowed harshly with a nudge at her leg. She snapped out of it immediately and, paying little heed to the small feline beside her, turned her sight away from the blood and began casting a healing spell.  
  
"Recovery! . . ."  
  
As the stain in her sleeve began to vanish, Zelgadis felt somewhat relieved. Fresh blood, he knew, was possibly the worst thing to have exposed - especially in the middle of the wilderness where wild animals and beasts roamed. Besides this harmless feline, what other creatures might have caught and followed the scent?  
  
The light of the spell soon faded. With a sigh Amelia heaved herself over painfully to lean against the nearby tree. Only then did she fully notice the cat watching her.  
  
Huh? A cat - in the middle of the forest?  
  
"Where did you come from, Neko-chan?" she questioned. "What are you doing in the middle of the forest?"  
  
Zelgadis really hoped she wouldn't recognize him; however, with a second thought he knew that that was completely absurd, and nearly impossible.  
  
"Rrao?"  
  
Amelia smiled sleepily. When she reached out her hand in his direction, he was completely caught by surprise.  
  
Did she want him to come?  
  
Zelgadis cringed nervously. He did not want to budge, but some unknown part of him miraculously forced his legs to carry him over.  
  
He cringed again the instant he felt the weight of her hand on his head. Feeling extremely uneasy, he abruptly pulled away from her reach with a quick growl.  
  
Slightly disappointed at his disapproval, she sighed. "Funny. You remind me of a friend of mine. Pretty pathetic, in a way . . ." she finished in an amused mumble.  
  
He pretended not to hear her. He all but looked in her general direction.  
  
"Speaking of which, I wonder where the others are . . ." he heard her say, but her tone sounded completely abnormal for her. Glancing over, Zelgadis noticed the worried look in her eyes.  
  
Me, too, he thought.  
  
Standing up on all fours, he began pacing about. What was he supposed to do now? With Amelia healed and safe - for the meantime, anyway - should he actually go searching for Lina and Gourry? Could he actually leave her alone in her state?  
  
"Zelgadis-san . . ." she whispered. "Please let him be alright!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Zelgadis was utterly shocked. Why would she care? In fact, why should she?  
  
Zelgadis turned around, not expecting to see what he did. Amelia, sitting next to the same tree, was hugging her legs against herself and rested her head on her knees. Her eyes were clouded up with moisture.  
  
What's wrong with her?  
  
"Myaa?" he spoke with slight irritation at the voice that came out.  
  
Her eyes moved up in his direction. "What's the matter, Neko-chan?" she asked in a softer voice. ""Haven't you ever been worried about someone before?" With a sniff she suddenly laughed weakly at herself. "What am I thinking? Of course not. You have no need to worry . . . In a way, you're lucky, too . . ." she trailed off.  
  
"I just wish I could help him . . . and my other friends, too, but . . . I don't know where they are . . ." She hid her eyes beneath her hair.  
  
Zelgadis' heart wrenched again with dismay. He wished he wasn't a feline. He wished he could speak - to tell her he was just fine. He even wished he was just a chimera again.  
  
He walked over to her slowly and silently. (With his new padded feline feet he had the ability to travel completely soundlessly.)  
  
He tried to say it. He tried to say it so hard. It's ok, Amelia. I'm fine. But it was useless. When the words reached his throat, they only came out in his feline language - a language she couldn't understand.  
  
Zelgadis settled on the soft earth beside her. He didn't know what to do.  
  
It was almost as bad as when he'd first become a chimera.  
  
Zelgadis was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts by the hand on his back. He was beginning to flinch and pull away, but he immediately restrained the gesture. What Amelia needed most right now was comfort; he knew that. Being in the form he was now, he knew also, this was probably the best comfort he could offer.  
  
It made him tense being caressed. It was completely unfamiliar to him, but he tried his hardest not to bolt away. He had to stay. It bugged him to see her upset.  
  
Ever so gradually he strained less. He began to relax under the strokes on his fur. Soon enough, a rumbling he didn't know arose from his being. A humming sang through his bones and settled his soul. It sounded as a song that was now lulling him to sleep. As his limbs relaxed, his small body leaned against Amelia. It wasn't long before the song had affected her, also.  
  
Soon both were asleep.  
  
*********************************  
  
Zelgadis was awakened by voices calling from the distance.  
  
"Amelia!! Zelgadis!!"  
  
His ears perked up, completely alert. Lina! Gourry! They're alright!  
  
In his eagerness he attempted to get to his feet, but something rendered him.  
  
He suddenly discovered the arm holding him down and, much to his embarrassment, the sleeping Amelia curled up around him.  
  
He squirmed from her grasp as though a shower of arrows were being fired at him. You should be ashamed of yourself! he shot at himself ruthlessly.  
  
Dismissing the thought, he concentrated on the voices.  
  
I have to lead them here. With Amelia asleep, they might never find her . . .  
  
He glanced at her sleeping soundly and recalled what she had said to him earlier unknowingly.  
  
You may not be able to help me, but at least I can help you, he thought at her.  
  
He embarked into the forest, following the voices of their searching friends.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Amelia!! Zelgadis!!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"There's no answer . . ." Gourry commented.  
  
"They've got to be in this forest somewhere!" Lina fumed. "They just can't hear us, that's all . . ."  
  
"Of course! They wouldn't just . . ." he cut himself off, knowing it was for the better. "I'm sure they're fine!"  
  
"I sure hope so . . ." Lina sighed.  
  
The calling commenced.  
  
*********************************  
  
Lina was absolutely exhausted.  
  
"I can't call anymore," she gasped, plopping down onto the ground. Gourry remained standing.  
  
"Then, what do we do now, Lina?"  
  
Lina took a few breathes before replying.  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe they're actually just fine and went to a nearby town . . . Amelia might, but," she looked up, "we still don't know what's happened to Zel."  
  
Gourry smiled as best he could. "Knowing Zel, whatever's happened to him won't stop him. And Amelia isn't known to give up, either . . ."  
  
"Boy, you've got that right," Lina laughed weakly.  
  
She got to her feet. "Well, I refuse to just give up! If they're out here, we're going to find them! And we will before that other guy does!"  
  
"Of course!" Gourry agreed.  
  
Even in their fatigue, they continued the search. Lina brought her hands up to her mouth to call again, but upon pronouncing the first syllable she was interrupted by an unusual sound - a sound completely alien to the forest.  
  
"What the - ?"  
  
They both turned about and saw a small cat standing there in determination.  
  
"Eh? What's with the cat?" Lina questioned. "Cats don't live in the forest."  
  
The cat meowed again.  
  
"I think I'm hallucinating . . ." she groaned, grabbing Gourry's sleeve roughly. "Let's go, Gourry."  
  
"W - wait! But I see it, too!"  
  
Zelgadis (the cat) just had to get Lina to follow him. He had a last-moment plan formulated.  
  
The unsuspecting sorceress was pursued from behind. With a spring the cat landed on her shoulder, and biting into her bandana, he snatched it from over her head.  
  
"Hey!!" she cried, flailing her arms about to catch him, but by this time he'd already jumped to the ground and was beginning to dash away from her.  
  
Sorry about this, Lina, but you leave me no choice!  
  
"COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE THIEF!!"  
  
"L - Lina, wait!"  
  
He raced as fast as he could to keep ahead. He could hear their rough footfalls behind him, and her bandana was wiping against his sides as if trying to punish him.  
  
It's not far. So close!!  
  
BOOM.  
  
What was that?!  
  
Zelgadis felt something singe the hairs on the tip of his tail.  
  
BOOM. The heat again. It was way too close for comfort.  
  
What the heck is that?!  
  
Suddenly he heard exactly what it was.  
  
"FLARE ARROW!!" Lina cried, mercilessly barraging the cat with spells. It singed the ground right at his heals.  
  
"Lina! Don't you think you're ::huff huff:: overreacting just a tad??"  
  
"NO! I don't have time for silly games! I WANT MY BANDANA BACK NOW!! FLARE ARROW!!"  
  
Again, the spell raced at the feline, but right before it struck, the cat jumped to the side into a patch of foliage.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" she cried again, running around the brush. Gourry followed close at her heels.  
  
Abruptly, much to Gourry's surprise, Lina halted. Unlike her, he had more difficulty stopping at his momentum. Inevitably, Gourry flew face first into the dirt.  
  
"What's the deal?!" he shouted angrily, wiping the soil off of his face.  
  
Lina didn't reply right away. She was hunched over, completely out of breath. She only pointed in reply.  
  
"Huh?" He looked. ". . .your . . . bandana?"  
  
Indeed. On the ground not far in front of them lay nothing other than Lina's bandana.  
  
"Wh . . . Where's the cat?"  
  
"Who . . . knows . . ." she breathed.  
  
Gourry got up and brushed the dirt from his clothes. Walking over to retrieve her valued possession, something caught his eye.  
  
"Lina! Look over there!"  
  
Instinctively reacting to the alarm in his voice Lina shot up from her hunched position, preparing for the worst. Looking ahead, in an instant she saw what he had.  
  
"Amelia!"  
  
They raced over to the small, curled up form of Amelia, and with relief realized that she was only sleeping.  
  
Lina wasted no time. "Amelia!" She shook her shoulder. "Amelia, wake up!"  
  
"H - huh?" Amelia replied sleepily. "Li . . . Lina-san?"  
  
"Lina-san! Gourry-san! You're alright!"  
  
"Of course we are!" Lina replied. "What did you expect?"  
  
"Aa - I don't know . . . I was worried . . . that . . ."  
  
"Nevermind. Are you alright, Amelia?"  
  
"Yeah . . ." she replied while trying to stand. "I'm just . . . a bit sore."  
  
"We all need rest," Lina exclaimed. "Let's go back to the inn."  
  
"But Lina-san . . . what about Zelgadis-san?"  
  
"We won't find him right now. I have a feeling that we won't find him unless we find that cloaked sorcerer first . . ."  
  
"Lina," Gourry interrupted, "That man . . . do you think - those stones -"  
  
"Most likely," she replied solemnly. "Let's go."  
  
As they walked away, the pair of glowing feline eyes continued watching them from the trees.  
  
Zelgadis was completely out of breath. The combination of the running and the adrenaline rush he'd gotten completely wore him out.  
  
I can't believe her! he thought, referring to Lina. She could've killed me! She's crazy!  
  
Well, he changed his thoughts, at least the three of them found each other and are alright. But as for me . . .  
  
He rested on the branch on which he was perched. It seemed much safer up in the tree then on the ground, so Zelgadis decided to sleep up there. Laying his head on his front paws, he barely had time to let his mind wander before sleep overtook his senses. 


	5. Nocturnal Insight: Chapter Four

Nocturnal Insight  
  
By DragonTeenager  
  
The Slayers Vault- http://www.purple-gizmo.com/zelink14/  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
So hungry . . .  
  
"Thief!"  
  
"Come back here, you little beast!"  
  
He ignored the enraged voices calling after him. He had to concentrate . . . concentrate on keeping his speed even and constant. The weight of the large, scrumptious bundle in his mouth was very awkward, and threatening to throw him off balance. If he made even the slightest mistake, he'd either drop the bundle or trip and fall, and they'd catch him. At the moment, the first possibility sounded just as dreadful as the second.  
  
His heart raced in unison with his legs. Keep going! You have to lose them!  
  
Something minuscule suddenly struck his back. It stung, but lucky for him, he didn't falter for a second. He continued to run at the same speed.  
  
Something he'd wished not to see suddenly came about. A barrage of the same minuscule objects, small pebbles, showered the ground all around him.  
  
"Get 'im!" a voice cried mercilessly from behind him. Again a pebble struck him, but on the flank this time. It stung too much as he tried desperately to continue running on it, and the weight in his mouth was pulling him down.  
  
He tripped. As he made impact with the ground and came to a halt, panting, he heard the voices fast approaching. He knew that any minute his pursuers would be upon him, and what they would do he knew not . . .  
  
**********************************  
  
CAW! CAW!  
  
Zelgadis' eyes shot open. His body ached terribly. The setting he'd expected to see from before was gone. Light shone down threw the treetops in golden sheets coated with dew as the sweet sound of singing birds came to his ears.  
  
Had it been . . . only a dream?  
  
CAW! CAW! CAW!  
  
The harsh calls of the crows overhead made him jump. But suddenly, he realized that, instead of on the bark and wood of a tree branch, his feet were planted on soil, grass, and dew. How had he gotten down here?  
  
He looked up to see the smiling faces of three young, curious crows, peering at him with interest.  
  
CAW! CAW!  
  
Stupid birds, Zelgadis grumbled. Painfully he got to his feet and stumbled off at his own pace.  
  
**********************************  
  
Zelgadis really was hungry.  
  
It's no wonder I had that dream, he thought, trying to ignore the emptiness in his stomach. But besides his hunger there was still another problem: what was he going to do under the circumstances?  
  
Only one answer came to mind. The town. He knew there was that small town nearby, no doubt where his companions went.  
  
But . . . could he really search for them and confront them as he was?  
  
NO. Lina would surely cook me alive if she recognized me!  
  
Zelgadis peered into the clear water rushing by at his feet. The strange feline eyes that peered back gave even him the creeps.  
  
Leaning down to drink, he formulated a plan - or rather tried to with anything that came to mind. But all that played in his head was his desire for food, and how he could crave it.  
  
From a distance off an annoying clamor suddenly made his ears prick. Paying no heed to it, he continued to drink.  
  
The sounds and voices of busy, grubby, obnoxious men traveling through the forest gradually grew louder until he could hear the topics of conversation being thrown out. Plunderings . . . food . . . drinks . . . women . . . treasure . . .  
  
Wait a minute. Treasure?  
  
The feeling of dread came again. He knew that sound. He knew exactly what it was.  
  
Bandits.  
  
The merry gang was headed his way.  
  
Emerging through the trees were all manner of men - fat ones, skinny ones, muscular ones, hairy ones, dirty ones, tall ones, and short ones. As they marched in his path, Zelgadis knew it was too late to escape. He'd have to hope that they wouldn't see him and try to slip away when they had gone.  
  
It was inevitable. One small, skinny man, one of the quieter bandits it seemed, had glanced over and discovered his presence.  
  
"Oy!" he spoke to some of his fellow bandits. "Look ovuh'dere!"  
  
"Whaddya want, Slim?" a taller, thicker one warned, but upon seeing the cat he paused. "Well, look a' dat! Hey, Boss! Look a' what Slim found us!"  
  
A rougher looking man of enormous stature and thick muscle emerged from apparently nowhere. The large knife-like weapon hanging from his belt made Zelgadis nervous. "What?" he boomed in a seemingly angry tone.  
  
"Look!" the one called Slim exclaimed meekly, pointing over at the feline.  
  
"What?" the large man protested in a rage; he lashed out his enormous hand for the collar of Slim's shirt, and gripped it roughly. "I've no time fer nonsense! You're lucky I'm not in d'mood to punish you!"  
  
"No, no, B-boss! I 'ad no intention of wast'n yer time! I thought, maybe - we been travelin' for a while an . . . thought we could 'ave some fun?"  
  
The leader glared at him, then threw him back onto his behind, where he then scrambled backward to avoid becoming a victim of his anger again.  
  
"No matter . . ." he dismissed. "I like kitsies." The grin on his face was less than comforting, and his bandit gang chuckled with relief at their boss' sudden positive change in mood. The leader suddenly took a few steps closer to the tensing cat and knelt down as if trying to be friendly.  
  
"Nice kitsie . . ." he crooned, but in his husky voice it sounded completely bogus.  
  
Yeah, right! Zelgadis thought surely. I know better than that! He reflexively lowered his ears and let out a threatening growl.  
  
"Ooh! The frisky type, I see! Just like me!" The bandits chuckled again. The leader shuffled closer and reached out a hand.  
  
He was much too close for comfort.  
  
Zelgadis stepped backward with an even deeper growl and a hiss of warning.  
  
The leader scowled with his hand still outstretched. "Why so defensive? I ain't gonna hurt'cha or anyt'ing."  
  
Zelgadis didn't shudder at his response.  
  
The man suddenly grew impatient, and thrust out his hand for the cat's neck. Zelgadis dodged and, in defense, latched onto the threatening hand with his teeth and claws, and kicked his back feet.  
  
He cried out more so in rage than in pain. "Get offa me, you lit'l beast!" He ripped the cat from his throbbing hand and flung him to the ground. He landed on his feet even in his sheer surprise.  
  
"GET IT!" the man shouted at his gang, having completely lost control of his temper. "KILL THAT LIT'L MONSTER!"  
  
"Bu - but Boss, it's justa ca-"  
  
"You dare question my authority?!" he roared in the opposer's face. "Kill it now!!"  
  
Zelgadis knew he'd outlived his welcome, and made a run for it at the sight of the first bandit drawing his weapon.  
  
He could hear the men pursuing him, along with their weapons, their shouting, and their cackling.  
  
"Get 'im!" he heard, triggering a sense of deja vu as he heard the objects being hurled at him. The unfortunate difference from "last time" was that not only were they throwing rocks and debris, but also daggers and knives.  
  
As he raced through the brush, a rocky hillside nearly as steep as a cliff opened up over at his side. Zelgadis knew just by looking down that it would not be a pleasant escape route. He had to find some other way.  
  
He continued running, but then noticed that the bandits seemed to be falling behind.  
  
Or - no, wait. Were they giving up?  
  
Zelgadis, never having trusted bandits, continued to race. Would they really be burned out so quickly? Were they actually giving up? He couldn't be sure. As far as he was concerned, it could be a trap.  
  
He was suddenly confirmed correct as a small, bloodthirsty group of the bandit directly in front of him totally caught him by surprise.  
  
"Ha!" one laughed, bringing forward his blade with little skill. At Zelgadis' slow reaction, he had no time to react accordingly. The blade sliced harshly into his right foreleg.  
  
The pain was too great to continue running. It was too much to even attempt to ignore. He had to escape quickly, otherwise the bandits would surely kill him. Zelgadis knew he only had one chance to survive.  
  
He clenched his eyes, and jumped over the cliff.  
  
Nothing seemed real. Even as he plummeted down the rocky hillside and landed roughly on every side of his small body, none of it seemed real. And it was all happening so fast, and yet time seemed to have stopped . . .  
  
Eventually the plummeting ended. The sound of rushing air and tumbling stones ceased. Along with even breathing, again came the throbbing pain in his bones and the powerful stinging of his fresh wound.  
  
He felt like he was paralyzed.  
  
The slice on his right foreleg had been bashed and bruised so badly that blood began rushing out in streams. If this continued for too much longer, he'd surely bleed to death.  
  
His eyes began to grow heavy.  
  
No! It can't end like this! - can it? I can't . . . I have to . . .  
  
The forest around him began to melt away.  
  
No . . .  
  
It all went black.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Hmm . . . awake, I see?"  
  
Zelgadis blinked in the attempt to clarify his vision. All he could see was darkness. What had happened? He knew he hadn't been here before - this single-roomed run-down looking cabin? Had he not been up in the forest?  
  
How did I get here?  
  
"Mrao . . . ?"  
  
A scrawny, average-sized man knelt down before him. He wore a pleased smile on his face. "It's about time you came to. You were out for a majority of the day! I was beginning to worry that you'd never wake up." He suddenly chuckled. "I had to keep a close eye on old Bhart over there," he said with a gesture, "as he was gett'n curious."  
  
Zelgadis looked over in the direction of the gesture. Across the room he saw a considerably large, long-haired old dog laying on the floor boards as if it were his throne. He hardly flinched at the sound of his own name.  
  
Zelgadis drew his attention back to the man when he heard him chuckle again. In a softer voice he added, "Don't you worry 'bout 'im. He's much too old for chasin'."  
  
That was apparent by the looks of the old beast. He must've had a very long, involved life.  
  
As the man stood up and made his way to the counter top, Zelgadis seized the moment and attempted to stand. He crumpled back onto the tattered old blanket he'd been laid on at the first sting of pain. His leg still stung, but unlike before it was neatly wrapped up in a white cloth. Much to his disappointment, a bit of redness had managed to bleed through.  
  
"I wouldn't advise trying to walk on that leg a'your's yet. You bashed yourself up pretty good. It'll take some time to heal, I think."  
  
Not if I could administer a healing spell, Zelgadis grumbled in his mind. If only I could use my magic!  
  
If I could use my magic, I wouldn't even be in this situation!  
  
He was suddenly pulled out of himself by a delicious scent. From what he could tell, it was coming from the counter top. His mouth began to water at the thought of what it could be, and his stomach began to beg.  
  
Snapping himself out of it, he figured that the man was dishing up dinner for himself. Surely he doesn't plan on eating right in front of me? How insensitive.  
  
Zelgadis promptly laughed at his own irony.  
  
He was surprised at being proved wrong when the man placed a small, steaming portion of beef and potato stew on the floor in front of him. The scent of it wafted up into his nostrils, tempting him to eat.  
  
Zelgadis looked questioningly up at the man.  
  
Sensing his glance, the man spoke. "Oh . . . well, you may not particularly appreciate the vegetables in that, but I'm sure the meat'll sustain ya."  
  
This is for me, Zelgadis thought with surprise and awe. Almost immediately upon this revelation, he dragged himself closer to the dish to eat. As he indulged himself in his unlikely meal, he hardly noticed the man serve the dog, and only then dish some up for himself.  
  
It was absolutely delicious! Although, he was so hungry, anything would've seemed tasty to him at the moment. Either way, he didn't care. He completely cleaned the dish, and much to the man's surprise, he had eaten the vegetables, as well.  
  
"Huh. An omnivorous cat. Imagine that. You must've been really hungry!"  
  
The cat meowed his thanks.  
  
"Well, now! That's the first healthy sound I've heard out of you all day! I'd say that food perked you up. You're looking much better."  
  
Zelgadis settled himself back onto the tattered blanket carefully as to not jostled his wounded foreleg. To think - this man would voluntarily care for a cat. What was the point? Likely it's just a burden for this man by the looks of this cabin. He must be very poor.  
  
These thoughts boggled his mind to the point that he began feeling very drowsy.  
  
When I wake up, he thought, I'll try to find the others.  
  
But . . . then what?  
  
**********************************  
  
Zelgadis awoke earlier than he'd expected. His skin felt clammy and his fur matted and wet.  
  
What is that?  
  
At first sight of the huge dog sleeping beside him, he knew exactly what it was.  
  
Ick! That dog slimed me in my sleep! Ugh, this is disgusting . . . He stood up on his three legs, discouraging the use of his injured fourth, and attempted to shake the slobber off, but he thought better of it when he began falling off balance. Hobbling over to a pile of crates and thick books to reach the window, he realized that the man was nowhere to be found. Besides that, the window was ajar, which he assumed may have been left that way on purpose, much to his luck.  
  
The cool evening air brushed his whiskers as he stood on the window sill. By the brilliant colors in the sky, Zelgadis could guess that it was just about sunset. He jumped down as carefully as he could to the forest floor, making sure to keep his injured foreleg from making impact with the earth.  
  
Ee-YUCK! How am I going to get this off? Even if I was a real cat, using my tongue would definitely be out of the question!  
  
A thought suddenly buzzed through his mind.  
  
The stream. Of course!  
  
Zelgadis ran as fast as he was able in the direction he thought the stream might be.  
  
**********************************  
  
I guess I must've made a wrong turn, he sweatdropped.  
  
**********************************  
  
Even though in general cats normally despise getting wet, it felt wonderful to Zelgadis. He felt much better knowing that the canine saliva all over his backside was being washed away by the stream. When he was sure all of it was out, he climbed out of the water and shook himself dry.  
  
Well, for the most part, anyway.  
  
Fur ball, he though humorously at the visual in his head.  
  
Zelgadis glanced at the stream again. It had occurred to him earlier on his journey here that a stream ran through the town they'd originally left from before they'd gotten into this mess. He remembered that stream, for it ran in the direction into the forest he and his companions were going to travel later that night . . .  
  
Just maybe . . . if I follow along the edge of this stream against the current, I'll find that town. And if I'm at all lucky, Lina and the others will be there for a second night.  
  
The last part of the thought disheartened him. A second night . . . That's not likely, unless they were waiting for something.  
  
Zelgadis began following the stream, hoping for once that he'd he be wrong, and also that he'd last long enough to reach it.  
  
**********************************  
  
The edge of the town, much to his relief, lay ahead. By this time the sun had already set, and the sky was beginning to darken more quickly than before. Now he hoped Lina, Gourry, and Amelia would still be there.  
  
"Waah! a kitty!" a high-pitched voice cried with excitement. Before he had time to react, Zelgadis was embraced in a head lock - or rather that's what it felt like - by a little blonde girl of probably about six years old.  
  
"Aww! It's so cute! I wish I could keep you!" she cooed in only a slightly softer voice.  
  
Zelgadis squeaked. The combination of her grip and his body weight was utterly choking him, and she seemed totally oblivious.  
  
I don't have time for this! he growled angrily, desperate for air. He began squirming and struggling in protest, and soon enough she's lost her grip (and her composure) and he was free. He dashed a short distance away.  
  
"You're mean!" she whined, sticking out her tongue at him. Immediately she turned about and raced for home. It was most likely her bedtime by now.  
  
That's it, he thought, graciously taking in the sweet air. From now on, I'm avoiding the street.  
  
**********************************  
  
It was getting dark. The moon hadn't yet come out, and shadows riddled the alley ways. That made it perfect for sneaking around.  
  
Zelgadis was searching for either of two places: the restaurant or the inn. His friends would likely be at one of the two if they were still here. But he was so much smaller now, and everything looked so different.  
  
After much sneaking and searching he finally saw the lights of the inn. By this time people would be settling in their beds. Hardly anyone traveled by moonlight.  
  
Well, Zelgadis thought, changing his mind, unless, of course, they're as crazy as Lina.  
  
He hobbled clumsily among the shadows along the edge of the inn. How could he get inside? Surely he couldn't just walk in the front door. He'd have to find another way in.  
  
He grinned when he looked up the side of the building and saw a window wide open and a dark interior. It was up there, but that didn't mean he couldn't climb; unfortunately, though, all there was to climb were the numerous trees that had been planted here.  
  
At the base of the closest tree to the window, he looked up.  
  
This is going to be a long climb . . .  
  
**********************************  
  
Zelgadis caught his breath on a branch. His muscles ached, and his injured foreleg was paining him, but he was relying on them to get him up the tree. It would've been much easier if his leg wasn't so sore.  
  
Of course, it would be easier still if he had actually been able to slip through the front door. But being a cat, it was much too risky.  
  
It felt as an eternity as he reached another branch. Looking back down, he knew that there was no turning back at this point, and if he slipped . . .  
  
No, let's not think of that.  
  
The window was near - well, as near as about five more branches worth of climbing; but that was much less than with he'd begun. The only problem now was that as he continued ascending higher up the tree, the branches began looking thinner and more frail. He had to be extra careful now.  
  
But, he wondered as he reached the next branch, will it be unable to sustain my weight?  
  
He promptly received his answer.  
  
Snap!  
  
He and the branch began to tumble. He had to snag onto another and save himself!  
  
In a desperate reflex, he retracted his claws for an incoming branch. His momentum was too great for his claws to remain snagged, and it tugged his muscles too hard, especially those on his right foreleg. Down he went again. Having been slowed down he was able to snag another branch, despite the pain, and stay. He frantically heaved himself up the side of the branch with the aid of his back legs and righted.  
  
Zelgadis had no idea how much of a commotion he'd made. It felt as if his heart was beating in his throat, and he was trying to force it back down into his chest where it belonged. As he tried to catch his breath, he knew he couldn't try that stunt again.  
  
He was stranded.  
  
His muscles suddenly began throbbing from the stress they'd just undergone. Zelgadis could barely move without causing more pain to himself.  
  
A familiar sound suddenly came to his ears. It sounded like a voice. Had it come from down on the street? No, it sounded much too close. Then, from where had it come?  
  
"It's you again?" he heard a female voice say with surprise. He recognized it right away, but he didn't bother to look up to see Amelia levitating before him.  
  
He meowed pitifully in reply.  
  
"You poor thing! What happened to you?" Amelia suddenly noticed the white bandages on his right foreleg, and the red stain that had recently grown redder and wider than before.  
  
"That looks really bad! Let me help you!" she exclaimed, floating in closer to pick him up.  
  
He didn't care this time. He just wanted out of this tree, out of this town, and especially out of this body. Pain, also, had completely overshadowed him. He just didn't care anymore. He was perfectly willing to be carried away from the branch to her room.  
  
**********************************  
  
Zelgadis flinched as the bandages were peeled away from his wound. He hadn't at all seen it until now, and it looked awful. He could tell by the look on Amelia's face that she agreed completely.  
  
"Hold still, now. This won't take long . . ."  
  
"Mrao."  
  
He watched the wound close up right before his eyes, and it was very relieving. Not only mentally, but also physically; he could easily tell the difference between a stinging pain and an aching one.  
  
After a moment, she seemed satisfied. "That should do it! How does it feel?"  
  
He meowed in reply, and jumped up onto a nearby desk.  
  
He was unexpectedly greeted by another cat. He hissed in a reflex, then paused as he realized that it was only his reflection. Himself.  
  
He hissed again and looked away.  
  
"Well, that's no way to treat yourself," she commented with an upraised eyebrow.  
  
He grumbled to himself as his tail twitched irritably.  
  
"You should get some rest. It'll make you feel a lot better," she said as she climbed under the bed covers. "Feel free to stay in here tonight. I don't mind." She settled herself into the bed, and closed with, "Well, good night, Neko-chan!"  
  
Zelgadis looked about the room, and noticed that Amelia had left the window open. Jumping down from the desk he made his way over to the window sill to look outside.  
  
He could see the whole town from here. If any kind of trouble arose, he'd be able to spot it right away. For example, if that cloaked wizard came back . . .  
  
For the first time in hours now rid of the burdening pain, he realized just how tired he was. Knowing he'd soon fall asleep, he let his mind wander.  
  
**********************************  
  
Hours had passed. The quiet tranquility of the forest had been interrupted by roars that sounded one after another.  
  
**********************************  
  
Zelgadis burst awake to the sound of burning and the smell of smoke. Right outside of the window he witnessed several pillars of smoke billowing out from burning buildings.  
  
What happened?!  
  
Down in the streets he suddenly saw and heard what the problem was.  
  
Lesser demons.  
  
They were romping about, spurting balls of flame at anything that moved. It seemed by now that mostly everyone had retreated. That is, everyone who had noticed.  
  
Zelgadis rushed over the bed and jumped up next to Amelia's pillow. She was still asleep. He nudged he shoulders with his paws roughly and meowed repeatedly. She awoke immediately.  
  
"Huh? What is it?" she sleepily asked no one in particular. She instantly knew something wasn't right. Throwing off the bed sheets, she raced to the window and halted as she saw the burning state of the town. "Oh, my gosh!"  
  
A lesser demon down on the street had seen her up in the window. Amelia gasped as she saw a ball of flame heading right for her.  
  
"Balus Wall!"  
  
The flames did all but penetrate the shield. Wasting no time, Amelia ran over to the door and threw it open. "I have to get Lina-san!"  
  
Zelgadis took the opportunity to rush out of the open door after her.  
  
**********************************  
  
It wasn't long before Lina, Gourry, and Amelia appeared outside on the street. Zelgadis, too, emerged, but he kept a low profile as to not get uselessly caught in a battle. A pack of four lesser demons saw the three humans, and with their glowing blood-red eyes to lead them, they lunged straight for them.  
  
"Light come forth!" Gourry cried with the sword hilt in hand. Out came the blade of light and immediately punctured one of the creatures, causing it to deteriorate in an instant.  
  
"Icicle Lance!" Lina was next. Two of the beasts snarled as they were struck frozen solid.  
  
The last beast closed in on its prey, ready to loose the thick fires burning it its throat.  
  
Gourry gave it no chance.  
  
More lesser demons galloped by, but they hardly noticed the three. They were too far away.  
  
"This is bad!" Amelia stated. "How many could there be?"  
  
"Looks like we'll have to go find out," Lina replied calmly. "Let's go!"  
  
"That isn't necessary. Look!"  
  
Gourry was right. Up ahead a whole swarm of lesser demons, as they terrorized the remaining townsfolk, were heading straight for them.  
  
"Augh!" Lina groaned. "This is going to take forever! And a can't use my Dragon Slave . . ." She paused as an idea came to her head. "Yeah . . . hey, let's give it a shot! Demona Crystal!" A bright blue beam shot out from her hands, crystallizing everything that lay in its path: demons, pets, buildings, and all. Many of the townsfolk had been lucky enough, and quick enough, to dive out of the way and escape being crystallized.  
  
"Lina!" Amelia and Gourry fumed.  
  
Lina rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Eh heh heh . . . oops. Well, I got 'em, right?" She looked over at the long trail of crystal in the streets to avoid their eye contact. "Well, scratch that idea."  
  
The exterminating continued. Gourry slashed with the Sword of Light while Lina and Amelia cast a barrage of Shamanist spells; however, no matter how many they destroyed, several more emerged to take their places. The amount of them hardly wavered.  
  
"We can't do this forever! Where are they coming from?!"  
  
"The forest, no doubt. Where that conjurer may be . . ."  
  
Fire burned in Amelia's eyes as if she were prepared to give one of her infamous justice speeches. "We have to stop him!"  
  
"Well, Amelia," Lina interrupted, "if you believe that you can get to him past all these demons, then by all means be my guest!"  
  
Amelia quieted.  
  
As the demons closed in, they found themselves completely surrounded.  
  
"Crap," Lina stated for nothing else to say.  
  
**********************************  
  
The fur on Zelgadis' back bristled as the lesser demon drew closer. The red glint in its eyes sent shivers down his spine. Any second, he knew, it would make a lunge for him, and he'd be ready.  
  
With a snarl, just as he'd expected, it lunged forward with its claws outstretched to catch him. With a bound the cat leaped from its head, startling it, and landed on the ground behind its long, thin tail. Unfortunately, all he could do was run.  
  
As he ran, a thought plagued him. If he'd been in his chimera form, that lesser demon would've been toast by now. Having to run away made him feel completely helpless.  
  
I hate this!!  
  
**********************************  
  
Gourry was beginning to tire. He'd already slashed and vanquished numerous amounts of lesser demons, and he knew he couldn't take much more, but he just couldn't give up. He'd sooner die than surrender.  
  
It seemed that every lesser demon in town was suddenly upon them, as if their whole purpose in being summoned was to destroy them specifically.  
  
For every minute that passed fewer and fewer lesser demons were exterminated due to the party's fatigue. Not only were each of them taking on more than their share, but it was also still the middle of the night. It felt as if they hadn't had a decent night's sleep for days.  
  
"Lina-san, what do we do?" Amelia breathed.  
  
Lina looked about. It was apparent that the number of lesser demons had lessened, but there were still too many more. This must be the last of them, she though with slight reassurance, but upon seeing Gourry's state, she knew he couldn't take anymore.  
  
If we can escape to the forest, then I could easily end this fight with a single casting.  
  
The only way out was up.  
  
Grabbing Gourry and Amelia by their arms, she cried out, "Levitation!"  
  
Zelgadis emerged from around the rubble of a fallen building just in time to see his friends lift from the street. He knew, just as well as they did, that the only way out was up; he had to catch up to them before they floated too high to reach. He quickened his run to a sprint. The lesser demons, however furious they were that their prey was trying to escape, went after the cat as a last resort. Zelgadis took on the risk of being burned or slashed as he jumped from demon to demon, until he was finally both close and high enough reach his friends.  
  
Gourry's heart skipped a beat at a sudden weight on his foot. Had a lesser demon actually grabbed a hold of him?  
  
"Aah! What's -!!" He cut himself short when he saw a small, desperate cat clinging to his boot. "A . . . cat?"  
  
Lina and Amelia had been startled by Gourry's sudden outburst, and looked down to see the same.  
  
"What is -?! It . . . a cat?"  
  
Lina's eyes burned with anger upon recognition. "What? You again?!"  
  
"Neko-chan!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Just as the lesser demons prepared to attack, they stopped. The atmosphere about them suddenly shifted to abnormal darkness that seemed to swallow them up and destroy them one by one.  
  
"Wha - what's going on?!"  
  
Some of the creatures began to retreat, but they couldn't escape. Their snarls and roars filled the air until the last of them was destroyed.  
  
The town was suddenly quiet and peaceful again. The only sound heard was the sounds of the crackling, dying fires all about the town.  
  
"What . . . just happened?" Amelia asked.  
  
Lina shook her head slowly in reply, showing she had no idea.  
  
Suddenly a voice came from seemingly nowhere and startled the four of them.  
  
"Iyaa, it's so nice to see you again, Lina-san!"  
  
From a dark, funnel-shaped mist not far in front of them emerged a smiling figure clothed in black.  
  
"Xellos?!"  
  
"Xellos, what are you doing here?" Lina demanded with astonishment evident in her voice.  
  
"Is this how you always greet your friends?" Xellos frowned. "You were in a pinch there, were you not?"  
  
"Um, well . . ." she trailed off in a mumble while alighting back onto the street.  
  
The cat jumped from Gourry's boot as soon as it was close enough to reach the ground safely, and to avoid being stomped on.  
  
Lina averted her attention elsewhere. "So, Amelia," she cocked her eyebrows, "what's with the cat? You sound like you know something."  
  
"I don't know! It just keeps showing up! Just last night I found it stranded in -"  
  
As she continued explaining, Xellos held his chin in his fingers, eyeing the cat with interest. The cat glared right back defensively.  
  
"Hmm . . . Could it be?"  
  
Lina, Gourry, and Amelia ceased talking at his remark. The cat flinched.  
  
"What is it, Xellos-san?"  
  
Xellos sat up with a wide, amused grin on his face. "My, my!" he laughed. "What a predicament you've gotten yourself into, Zelgadis-san!"  
  
Everyone including Zelgadis froze.  
  
"Di . . . Did you just say . . . 'Zelgadis'?" Lina asked in disbelief. "You're joking right?"  
  
"Oh, no, not at all! Zelgadis-san is indeed this small cat you see before you," He confirmed. "Oh? You mean you hadn't known?" He rubbed the back of his head in shock. "Iyaa! What an interesting twist of fate!"  
  
Gourry bent down to pick up the cat and held it in front of himself. "Zelgadis? That's really you?"  
  
Zelgadis replied with a muffled meow.  
  
"I still can't believe it . . . This is what that wizard did to you? And to think," she laughed, "all along it was you I was attacking with those Flare Arrows!" Her voice suddenly lost its humorous tone. "Never do that again."  
  
"Lina-san!" Amelia broke in. "He was just trying to help!" Dismissing the topic she pulled down on Gourry's arm to take a look at Zelgadis. "Hmm . . . well, in a way I can see the resemblance . . ."  
  
Zelgadis grumbled to himself.  
  
"Poor Zelgadis-san . . . don't worry! Justice won't allow this to be left alone!"  
  
"Sure, of course," Lina stated. "But Justice can wait till tomorrow. I still need my beauty sleep!"  
  
Amelia was actually perfectly happy to oblige.  
  
"Well," Lina said with a yawn, "we can sort this all out further in the morning. Gourry, you take Zelgadis to sleep in your room. That is, if the inn is still in one piece . . .  
  
"Just remember - tomorrow, we go wizard-hunting!" 


	6. Nocturnal Insight: Chapter Five

Nocturnal Insight  
  
By DragonTeenager  
  
The Slayers Vault- http://www.purple-gizmo.com/zelink14/  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Alright, Zel. You can come out now."  
  
In response to the exclamation a small grayish cat slunk out from beneath a nearby bed, his head hanging low in front of himself. He raised his head somewhat as his nostrils caught the sweet scent of freshly prepared food.  
  
Lina, Gourry, and Amelia sat at a rectangular table now piled high with edibles. One spot that just moments before had been submerged in dishes of food had been cleared to make room for the feline to sit.  
  
"Sorry you had to hide, Zel," Lina said, chuckling to herself, "but if they'd caught us with a cat in the inn they would've thrown us out, for sure. And we would've missed out on this!" Her eyes glinted as she gazed at the food, and without trying to resist the temptation she dove right in. Gourry was soon to follow.  
  
Typical Lina . . . Zelgadis sighed.  
  
Upon opening his eyes it occurred to him that if he didn't snag something for himself now, he'd miss his chance to eat. And he was hungry.  
  
Zelgadis took advantage of the first opening in the three-way battle. He reached out swiftly with his nearly razor-sharp claws and snagged the skin of a chicken drumstick. Rolling it clumsily off the plate, the moment it was within range he dug his teeth deep into the meat to keep anyone from stealing his meal. After all, no one here, he knew, was stupid enough to steal this cat's meal without expecting severe punishment.  
  
Well, 'survival of the fittest', right? he mused.  
  
***********************************  
  
In only a matter of minutes the table towered high with stacks of empty dishes. Luckily, with this much food, everyone had gotten plenty to eat - even Zelgadis. Lina performed her common ritual after large meals by leaning far back into her seat.  
  
"Ahh! That really hit the spot!" She sighed. "Now that that's accomplished it's time to get down to business."  
  
"Definitely," Amelia nodded in approval. "What are we going to do about that wizard?"  
  
"I guess that's one way to jump into things . . ." Lina humored in a mumble. "Well, obviously failure isn't an option here."  
  
"Is it ever?" Gourry asked, cocking his eyebrows.  
  
"Mmm . . . no, I guess not," Lina replied, placing her arms behind her head.  
  
Everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
"Anyway," Lina continued, ignoring their reaction, "we don't know what he has in mind yet or when he'll strike next, much less how to get rid of him."  
  
"Mra -"  
  
Zelgadis cut himself short at having been reminded of his inability to speak human. As the eyes fell on him he felt extremely embarrassed.  
  
"Got something on your mind, 'kitty'?" Lina smirked.  
  
"Lina-san . . ." Amelia groaned, shaking her head.  
  
Ignoring Lina's taunt, Zelgadis jumped from the table to fetch some tools.  
  
"What is it, Zelgadis-san?" Amelia blinked.  
  
Jumping up onto the desk, he fished a quill pen out from a cup and ripped a sheet of paper from a writing tablet, both of which had been placed on the desk for the visitors' use. He carried both between his teeth back to the table.  
  
"Hey, great idea!" Amelia exclaimed.  
  
"Aah, I see," Lina smiled.  
  
They watched with interest as Zelgadis attempted to correctly position the pen between his two front paws. Keeping the feather part of it stationary in his mouth, he then attempted to write.  
  
It was harder to write, he realized, without opposable thumbs. Not only that, but the taste of the feather tip was very distracting. It tasted absolutely awful. The more he tasted of it the more he swore that it had been stored in an old musty closet for too long, being coated in dust, and had only recently been snatched out to replace into this room.  
  
With one last stroke, he immediately spit the thing out from his mouth. A more subtle sour flavor of the feather stuck to his taste buds. It made him gag.  
  
Ignoring 'kitty', Lina snatched up the paper from under one paw. Loosing on time, she immediately began the attempt to interpret.  
  
"Ok, then . . ."  
  
"'Might fell' . . ." Lina read. She blinked at her comrades, then again returned to the paper. "'Might fell'? What the heck is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Who's might fell?" Gourry asked, working off the original statement.  
  
Zelgadis facefaulted, his foot twitching.  
  
"Well, jeez, Zel!" Lina fumed, "Maybe you should write a bit neater!"  
  
Zelgadis growled as he got to his feet. Sitting on his hunches he held up his two front paws to Lina, trying to prove a point.  
  
"Nevermind," Lina waved her hand with apparent frustration. "That's not the point."  
  
"Well, if it doesn't say 'might fell', then what does it say?" Gourry asked.  
  
"Heck if I know," she grumbled.  
  
"Let me see it," Amelia requested. Eyeing the scribble, which at first glance did look like 'might fell', she realized that it really wasn't 'might fell', after all.  
  
"Lina-san? I think that's an 'n' . . ."  
  
"Huh? Where?" she pulled the paper closer to her to get a closer look, then took it from Amelia's grasp.  
  
"'Night fell'? 'Night' . . ." Suddenly it hit her.  
  
She looked to Zelgadis. "Is that 'night fall'?"  
  
"Rah!" he nodded his head enthusiastically.  
  
It almost feels like I'm playing a guessing game or something!  
  
"So . . . what does that imply?"  
  
Zelgadis sighed.  
  
"Wait a minute . . ." Lina lowered her eyebrows. "That dragon . . . and the lesser demons."  
  
"Of course!" Amelia gasped. "They only attacked after dark!"  
  
"Exactly. So that's what it is . . ."  
  
"But now that we know that, how will we find him?"  
  
"Oh, no need to worry," Lina spoke sarcastically, "he always seems to finds us."  
  
Oh, that's comforting, Zelgadis thought.  
  
"Well, with that all figured out, how do we beat him?" Gourry wondered.  
  
Lina intertwined her fingers and stretch out her arms. "Well, I presume the usual means will work - your sword and our spells - but this time we can't get distracted from him if he tries a summoning again.  
  
"And considering that dragon was less dragon than Mazoku . . . I have a feeling the Ra-Tilt will come in handy," Lina added, looking over at Amelia and the cat.  
  
"No problem!" Amelia exclaimed enthusiastically, holding up a fist of determination.  
  
"But wait a minute," she instantly calmed. "Zelgadis-san can't use his spells! What are we going to do about him?"  
  
"It looks like we'll have to depend on you for that, Amelia. And as for Zelgadis, here . . ." she said, glancing over at him, "we'll have to find a way to change you back. You couldn't possibly fight like that."  
  
Zelgadis dropped his ears with a short grumble.  
  
"What? You mean you're going to make him sit this one out?"  
  
"Amelia!" Lina cried. "You've gotta be kidding! Just look at him!" (This made Zelgadis cringe.) "He'd be just as vulnerable as if he'd walked right into a bandit gang!" (Zelgadis cringed again.) "It's too risky."  
  
"I see . . ." Amelia spoke softly, feeling very sheepish at her foolishness.  
  
Calm down! Zelgadis exclaimed with an upraised paw, although it was apparent no one understood him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Zel," she lectured, placing her arms across her chest, "but I mean it. And you can complain to me later when you can actually speak again."  
  
***********************************  
  
It feels like being a child again . . . Zelgadis grumbled.  
  
By now it was high noon, and Lina and Gourry had already once again been claimed by hunger (or maybe just the urge to dine). Amelia had decided to stay behind, though; one, to make sure their room didn't get rented out to someone else, and two, to make sure no one discover "their cat" in the inn.  
  
Amelia looked over at the cat sitting on the window sill. By the twitching of his tail she could tell he was incredibly restless. She wanted to speak with him, but she knew it would only be a one-way conversation . . .  
  
Oh, well, Amelia thought. It couldn't hurt any.  
  
"It's actually quite nice today . . . isn't it, Zelgadis-san?" she started as she walked over to the window sill and stood beside him. She'd figured that had been the best way to begin the "conversation"; however, his reaction, tail twitching and the tip curling and uncurling in apparent agitation, all but enticed additional conversation.  
  
She chose to ignore this.  
  
"Oh, Zelgadis," she spoke, shaking her hand as if to dismiss something, "don't let it get to you. We'll find a way to change you back!"  
  
Let's hope so, Zelgadis thought.  
  
"Of course we will . . ." she repeated unconsciously. "I wonder . . . what's going to happen tonight - with our upcoming face-off and all . . ."  
  
Zelgadis mumbled under his breath and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I wonder if Lina-san and Gourry-san are feeling any anxiety at all. I mean, for us it's not the norm waiting for someone to find us first. It's almost like doing a stage production or something."  
  
Memories flooded back into Amelia's mind.  
  
She laughed nervously. "Of course, that's a whole other story!"  
  
She stopped suddenly as she could feel someone's eyes on her. She turned to find Zelgadis blinking at her.  
  
Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "Uh . . . I'm sorry, Zelgadis-san! I'm rambling . . . That's bound to happen if I'm talking to someone . . . who . . . well, can't reply.  
  
"Of course, that's not your fault, Zelgadis-san!"  
  
Zelgadis lowered his head with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah . . ." she, too, sighed. "Strange past couple days we've had. Or night, rather . . . right?" she finished, glancing over at him.  
  
He nodded.  
  
With a sudden change of mood, Amelia threw her fist into the air. "Yeah! We can't let that cold-hearted wizard get away with attacking these innocent villagers! Justice must be wrought upon him, for I will not allow it!!"  
  
Zelgadis, surprised by her sudden outburst, leaned away with a defensive paw upraised. Getting caught in the middle of one of her fiery Justice spiels was one of the last things he wanted to do right now.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me . . ." Without reacting to his gesture, she lowered her fist and smiled gently. She looked over at the cat, who was now peering back curiously (and with somewhat nervousness, as well), and began to speak again.  
  
"I never got to thank you, Zelgadis-san."  
  
Huh? The whiskers on Zelgadis' brow twitched in confusion.  
  
"I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't shown up and helped me . . . both before and after Lina-san found me."  
  
Oh. That . . . Zelgadis sweatdropped at the remembrance of Lina's attempts to fry him.  
  
"So . . . thank you, Zelgadis-san," she finished.  
  
Without thinking about it she reached out to touch his head (out of habit, since he was still in a cat's body). Before she realized just what she'd done, Zelgadis abruptly pulled away out of her range. He heard her quick intake of breath but she spoke no more.  
  
He glanced over at her through the corner of his eye.  
  
People won't be so inclined to do that anymore once I get changed back.  
  
That is . . . if I ever change back.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Well, this is it."  
  
Nightfall was fast approaching. Once again the sun began to recede from the sky, chorusing a farewell of brilliant colors before it next appearance, and before the moon took its place.  
  
Lina, Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadis had traveled out into the forest once more upon Lina and Gourry's return. They all knew that the setting of the forest would make a better arena where people wouldn't be as likely to get caught in the midst of a raging battle.  
  
Zelgadis had perched himself upon one of Gourry's shoulder guards on the journey out, both so he wouldn't have the tendency to fall behind, and also so he'd be safe from certain small villagers.  
  
Once Gourry had leaned down most of the way, Zelgadis jumped down to the firm forest floor.  
  
"But Lina-san," Amelia replied to her previous statement, "no one's even here yet."  
  
"I know that," Lina groaned. "But all we have to do at this point is wait."  
  
Ha! Who's ever heard of such a thing! Waiting for a battle?  
  
"He'd better find us soon. Now that I've had my snack I'm prepared and ready for anything! . . . but I don't want to be sitting around here all day - er, night!"  
  
"Well, we'll just have to wait till the moon comes out, at least . . ."  
  
Lina's head fell forward and she grumbled a protest.  
  
A moment passed. A gentle breeze stirred the leaves, causing a chorus of rustlings.  
  
"Well, I'm definitely not going to hold my breath for him!" She huffed. "Hey, Gourry!"  
  
"What, Lina?"  
  
"When he shows up fire up the Sword of Light right away. If we can avoid an involved fight it'd be best to finish it off quickly."  
  
"You mean you want me to just charge him right when he shows up?"  
  
"Uh . . . Well, no. Not exactly," she scratched the back of her head. "I'll give you a signal - like a 'hand-flick' or something."  
  
"Uh . . . okay."  
  
Amelia jumped up eagerly. "What about Zelgadis-san and me, Lina-san? Can we do anything?"  
  
"Not right off the bat, no. For the meantime you keep Zel out of trouble." She stated, eying the cat sternly.  
  
Zelgadis looked away, grumbling.  
  
"I'll try distracting him with conversation while Gourry gets ready."  
  
"Lina-san, the sun has set . . ."  
  
Lina, heeding Amelia's response, glanced over to see that the sun had, indeed, set. The brilliant colors previously visible in the sky were beginning to fade.  
  
"Yes . . ." Lina smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's only a matter of minutes now until that coward shows himself."  
  
The birds were still singing in the trees by this time before it was time for them to cease and rest. Once shadow engulfed the forest, who knew what would be about?  
  
Zelgadis was beginning to feel extremely uneasy. In his state he was unbelievably vulnerable - quite a different feeling than he was used to, that was for sure. Even the weakest of attack spells could cause serious damage to his small body . . .  
  
Along with that, other discomforting thoughts clouded his mind. What if the wizard was watching right at this moment? What if he had been listening in on their conversations all along?  
  
What if he was preparing an ambush?  
  
The tranquility of the forest was suddenly interrupted by a deep rumbling.  
  
Amelia's heart began to pound. "Wh - What's that?!"  
  
With a load cracking three pillars of earth shot up from about Amelia's feet.  
  
"Amelia!!"  
  
"Mra!!"  
  
The pillars seemed vine-like in their behavior, for they immediately wrapped themselves about her, constricting her and preventing her from speaking, much less breathing.  
  
"Amelia! Hold on!" Lina cried. "Damu Bras!"  
  
The spell shot from her outstretched hand and struck the ground from which the pillars had sprung. Just as the earth began to crumble away two more pillars shot up from the ground. But this time, their target was Lina.  
  
They were coming too fast. Dodging, or even being able to, was out of the question.  
  
"Lina!!" Gourry jumped in from seemingly nowhere and struck the pillars with the Sword of Light. He immediately snatched Lina up from among them - all in a single bound.  
  
The two pillars had been cleanly cleaved, and the tops fell to the ground. Upon impact, they crumbled to mere rubble.  
  
"Go - Gourry!" Through her adrenaline rush Lina suddenly realized Gourry holding her. To hide her embarrassment, she switched gears all together. "Gourry! I never gave you the signal!"  
  
Gourry's countenance was completely solemn. "I don't think that's going to work anymore, Lina."  
  
Heart still pounding, Lina looked up to see none other than the cloaked wizard levitating before them and waiting.  
  
Climbing down from Gourry's defensive grasp she planted her feet on the ground, making sure they were entirely secure.  
  
Amelia was fine, as well. She had gotten back to her feet and, along with Zelgadis, joined Lina at her side.  
  
Lina averted her gaze from the two. "You know," she spoke loudly, addressing the wizard, "when it comes to battles you're not very honorable."  
  
"And by who's standards do I have to be?" he rasped.  
  
Lina quickly changed the subject. " Are you going to change our friend back, or do we have to do this the hard way?" She threw her arms back as a warning, showing her readiness to cast a spell.  
  
"By all means, I am," the wizard spoke again, raising his arms gradually before himself. He brought his hands together in an instant, and performed a gesture that made it appear that he was crushing something in his grasp.  
  
A fit of noise suddenly erupted.  
  
The three were horrified to discover that the inhuman cries they were hearing were coming from Zelgadis, their friend trapped in the body of a cat. His small form writhed about on the forest floor as if he were in great pain.  
  
"Zelgadis!!"  
  
"Zelgadis-san!!"  
  
They ran over to his side, having forgotten the wizard's presence. His face was distorted with creases and his teeth were clenched together tightly.  
  
"Zelgadis-san! . . ."  
  
His face suddenly calmed and his body grew still . . . and limp.  
  
"Zelgadis . . . !" Lina hissed with horror.  
  
"What have you done?!" Gourry cried with rage. He jumped up and drew his sword.  
  
"He is merely unconscious," the rasping stated.  
  
Amelia and Lina hung over the cat's body like a pair of vultures, only not for the same reason. Amelia reached over and took it up in her arms. The stillness of his body frightened her.  
  
"Zelgadis-san . . . Hang on."  
  
"As I said," the voice said with exasperation, "he is merely unconscious. He has been afflicted with no harm."  
  
"Ha!" Lina mocked him. "Easy for you to say! What did you do to him?!"  
  
A glint of red shown from beneath the his shadow-casting hood. "I'm merely putting to use." He raised his hands into the air.  
  
The three comrades flinched.  
  
"'Use'? What do you mean?"  
  
Ignoring the question at hand the wizard, after having held his hands high for a moment, brought them together in a clap.  
  
Amelia suddenly felt life pulse through the small furry body in her arms, and saw the eyelids flash open. She was horrified to see that all-too- familiar blood-red glow resonating from his eyes.  
  
She drew back abruptly. "Ze - Zelgadis-san?"  
  
The cat wasted on time to escape. Jumping up, he launched himself from her head and bound to where the wizard levitated.  
  
"Zelgadis!!"  
  
He stopped at the wizard's feet and turned his head about . . . and glared at them.  
  
" I've sensed a strength in your friend I can't decipher. I contained it into this body so he couldn't do any harm . . . but now I see I can put it to good use - to destroy your destructive power!"  
  
"He's definitely talking about Lina!" Gourry whispered to Amelia.  
  
"Hey!" she cried, causing them both to jump. "You shut up! This is serious!!"  
  
Amelia suddenly gasped. "Look!"  
  
Swirls of energy rose up from the ground and overtook the cat. Twisting around him, they grew taller until they finally died away to reveal a larger form.  
  
In place of the cat stood the chimera known as Zelgadis. He was as he'd been before - fully clothed in his usual garb with his sword strapped loosely to his side; however, his expression was blank, and his eyes gleamed a bright tint of blood red.  
  
Lina's mouth hung open. She couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
"He's under mind-control! He's . . . a puppet."  
  
"What?!" Amelia and Gourry gasped.  
  
"That's a dirty trick!" Gourry cried, taking up the Sword of Light.  
  
"Wait!" Lina grabbed the hilt to keep it down. "There's on way you're using the Sword of Light if he plans on fighting us with Zel!"  
  
"Really?" Gourry looked disappointed. "Alright . . . "  
  
Slipping the light blade back into its sheath he plopped down on the ground and pulled out the needle he always used to switch the blades. After pricking in the right spot he stood back up and drew his sword once more to reveal a shiny, metal blade.  
  
"But, Lina," Gourry commented, "I thought normal blades wouldn't work against Zelgadis . . ."  
  
"Just remember, Gourry," Lina replied, pleased that he'd recalled the information, "we're not trying to kill him."  
  
"Of course not!" Amelia fumed.  
  
Lina noticed the fires of Justice burning brightly in Amelia's eyes again, so she quickly interrupted to avoid another speech. "Like I said, Zelgadis isn't the enemy. He is," she stated, pointing at the wizard.  
  
Lina blinked. Wait a minute . . .  
  
"Hey! What are you waiting for?!" she demanded of him, but he gave no reply.  
  
Man, I hate this guy! Lina fumed in her mind.  
  
"Lina-san!" Amelia interrupted. "Where's Zelgadis-san?"  
  
"Ah - " Lina was cut off by a nearby rustling of foliage.  
  
"Look out!!"  
  
The three scattered just as a beam of energy shot amidst where they'd been standing. Lina looked up to see none other than Zelgadis standing at the source.  
  
Gourry was right . . . This is a dirty trick!  
  
Memory flooded Lina's mind as she eyed the red glowing of his eyes. "I can't believe this is happening again," she mumbled.  
  
"Lina-san, what do we do?" Amelia demanded with little confidence in her voice. "We couldn't possibly fight him . . ."  
  
Lina nodded. "But right now we have not choice. We have to wait for an opening, or incapacitate Zel somehow . . ."  
  
Zelgadis promptly cut their conversing short as he charged at them with sword in hand.  
  
"Not so fast!" Gourry cut in, meeting swords with Zelgadis in defense. Zelgadis pushed away and made continuing attempts to strike Gourry, but to no avail. Gourry was too experienced to have such happen to him by now.  
  
Man, he's fast! Gourry thought with wonder.  
  
With Zelgadis temporarily distracted, Lina looked to discover the wizard in the usual routine - levitating solemnly a short distance from the site of battle.  
  
"Why, you useless piece of . . ." Lina growled under her breath, preparing a spell. "I'll show you! Elmekia Flame!"  
  
The wizard glanced up to see the fast approaching beam of energy, but, much to Lina's curiosity, instead of allowing it to strike the shield he seemed to always have up, he took the time to dodge.  
  
Lina blinked.  
  
He . . . dodged?  
  
The two swordsman were still at it. Zelgadis suddenly took a different plan and slammed his hand to the ground, causing several earthen spikes to burst up from the ground. As Gourry now dodged them, Zelgadis broke away in an instant and charged for Lina.  
  
He dodged . . . Lina continued her musing. That must mean he isn't immune to Shamanist spells. Could that mean . . . ?  
  
A smirk formed on her face, but she immediately wiped it away when she saw Zelgadis running for her madly. She couldn't help but notice the reddish glow that was now emitted from his blade.  
  
"Lina-san! Look out!!"  
  
Lina jumped out of the way just in time. She didn't dare meet swords with him like this.  
  
He turned abruptly in recoil, but before he could react further, Amelia broke in.  
  
"Flow Break!"  
  
The spell completely surrounded him, but Zelgadis was able to shatter it like glass. It had no effect.  
  
He turned on Lina and glared squarely at Amelia. His glare seemed to pierce straight through her.  
  
Amelia tried her hardest to swallow down the fear she felt. "Ze - Zelgadis- san . . . !"  
  
Lina raced over and snagged her. "Amelia, I don't think that'll work until those stoned are destroyed," she spoke, looking up at the wizard. "But I wonder where the other two are . . . They must be hidden under his cloak somewhere."  
  
"How are we going to destroy them, Lina-san?" Amelia questioned. "Will spells actually work?"  
  
"If not, we'll have to depend on the Sword of Light."  
  
Lina suddenly pushed Amelia away as an attack spell zoomed toward them. The two each dodged behind a pillar, and the spell struck the base of another. It crumpled from the force and suddenly tumbled, scattering a thick, impenetrable fog of dust and debris every which way.  
  
Lina coughed. "Gourry! Amelia! Be on your guard!"  
  
Not much later than she spoke Zelgadis shot out from the cloud, prepared to slice her in two.  
  
Lina yanked her sword from its sheath, immediately feeling weighted down under Zelgadis' blade.  
  
She looked into his glowing red eyes and spoke, "Zelgadis! Snap out of it! Zel!"  
  
Other than the flinching of his eyelid, he made no response.  
  
Lina noticed threads of electricity beginning to erupt from the hilt of Zelgadis' sword.  
  
Oh no, Lina's eye's grew wide.  
  
The moment the spell touched the metal, it followed the path up his blade and down Lina's . . .  
  
She cried out but immediately clenched her teeth and prevented it to continue.  
  
"Lina-san!"  
  
Zelgadis was suddenly shoved aside and struck against a pillar of earth.  
  
As she struggled to stay conscious, she heard a voice speak, "Lina! Are you okay?"  
  
"Gourry . . ."  
  
Lina's weakness finally caused her legs to crumple under her.  
  
"Lina!" Gourry caught her before she could fall any further. "Hey! Wake up!"  
  
Amelia rushed over. "Lina-san! Are you alright?"  
  
Lina's eyes cracked open. She released a weak chuckle. "I'll be fine . . . but we . . . have to stop that wizard. We can't get through to Zelgadis . . . as long as he's under his control.  
  
Gourry nodded, eyeing Zelgadis, who was beginning to recover from the bash.  
  
"But how?" Amelia worried. "We don't know what spells will work!"  
  
"He dodged my Elmekia Flame before . . . so I think he might be susceptible to shamanist spells."  
  
"Really?" Amelia blinked. "But . . . then that means . . ."  
  
"Some sort of horrible joke," Lina stood up, "involving Mazoku."  
  
"A Mazoku?!" Gourry gulped.  
  
Lina clenched her teeth. "Try your hardest to get past Zelgadis and get that wizard! But Gourry, as long as you have your normal blade out, you may as well distract Zelgadis for us."  
  
Gourry nodded. "Then get to it."  
  
"Let's go, Amelia! Fireball!"  
  
Lina tossed the spell in the wizard's general direction. He, glancing up to see it, noticed it past by.  
  
"You can't be serious . . ." the voice growled.  
  
"Quite, actually," Lina smirked, throwing her hands apart. "Ha!"  
  
The fireball instantly exploded, causing a great brilliant flash that blinded the wizard. He immediately concealed his eyes with his cloak.  
  
"And that's not all!" Lina announced. "Get 'im, Amelia!"  
  
"Elmekia Flame!!" Amelia cast.  
  
The wizard cringed, but was unable to see. The spell struck him squarely in the chest.  
  
Gourry, blade-to-blade with Zelgadis, noticed his red eyes flickering.  
  
The wizard landed flat on the ground. His enormous cloak settled all around his form. Crippled and mangled, he tried to get back up.  
  
"Finish it, Amelia! Quickly!" Lina hissed.  
  
"Right!" she nodded and began to chant. "Source of all souls which dwells . . ."  
  
"No!!" the voice snarled, reaching up a shaky hand. His eyes suddenly lit up even more brightly than ever before.  
  
" . . . in the eternal and the infinite!"  
  
In correspondence with the wizard, Zelgadis' eyes lit up, making Gourry draw back. Zelgadis immediately withdrew his sword from their lock and performed a quick slash and stab consecutively.  
  
". . . Everlasting flame of blue . . ."  
  
Gourry jumped back, dropping his sword from it's defense. Zelgadis took advantage of the opening, and kicked Gourry squarely in the side.  
  
Gourry grunted in pain, and, clutching his side, fell to his knees.  
  
"Gourry!!"  
  
". . . Let the power hidden in my soul . . ."  
  
Zelgadis dashed away, straight for Amelia.  
  
"Amelia! Look out!!"  
  
". . . be called forth . . . !!"  
  
The spell came to a halt as Amelia gasped at Zelgadis' inhumane speed. He made no attempt to stop, and crashed into her.  
  
She fell to the ground, feeling as if every rib in her chest had been either cracked or broken. She peered up in her aching, horrified to see the tip of his blade aimed at her throat.  
  
"Amelia!!"  
  
His eyes seemed to be looking straight through her very being.  
  
"Ze - Zelgadis-san! I - It's me - Amelia!" she spoke once she found her voice. "You have to remember! Snap out of it!"  
  
The glowing of his eyes hardly wavered.  
  
"Please, Zelgadis-san! Please - please snap out of it!!"  
  
The wizard threw his hand to one side.  
  
Zelgadis raised the sword over his head.  
  
"Zelgadis-san! No!!" she screamed, throwing her arms over her head.  
  
"Amelia!!" Lina cried out. She and Gourry ran as fast as their legs would allow.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
The blade came down.  
  
  
  
They heard a striking sound.  
  
Lina wrenched her eyes open, horrified at what she might see.  
  
She gasped at the sight.  
  
Zelgadis' blade hung harmlessly over Amelia's head. She had not been harmed in the least. He was hunched over the hilt that had found its way to his stomach.  
  
"Zelgadis . . ."  
  
Amelia, realizing she wasn't yet dead, released her breath and peered up with fear in her heart. She gasped at Zelgadis' state. His eyes still glowed, but she realized his pupils were suddenly visible.  
  
Zelgadis clenched his teeth as he fell to his knees, releasing the sword from his grasp. It clinked to the ground.  
  
"Zelgadis-san . . ."  
  
Remembering the situation, Amelia reached forward and placed her hand on his wiry hair.  
  
". . . Sleeping."  
  
The spell seeped into Zelgadis' mind, clouding his senses. His eyes began to droop, and he fell to the ground beside his sword, asleep.  
  
Amelia withdrew her hand and let out a breath.  
  
Lina blinked in awe, all the while supporting Gourry. "Great idea, Amelia!"  
  
Amelia glanced over to where Zelgadis was lying. He seemed so peaceful now - after all he'd been through till now, he really deserved to rest, whether invoked by spell or not. She smiled slightly at how innocent he looked.  
  
Amelia turned her attention to herself and began a healing spell, watching as Lina ad Gourry approached the helpless wizard.  
  
Lina sighed. "Sorry buddy, but it appears you've lost."  
  
"Yes . . ." the wizard mumbled. "I was wrong about you, girl."  
  
"Oh? How so?"  
  
He paused. "I mistook your emotions for destructive energy."  
  
A slight blush began to flood Lina's cheeks. "Hu - huh?"  
  
"There seem to be special bonds between you and your comrades . . . I sensed it early on, but deciphered it incorrectly. What a fool . . ."  
  
"Hey, now look!" Lina butted in, but she was quickly intercepted.  
  
"Silence," his voice seemed to be getting softer with each sentence he spoke. "That spell your companion had begun casting before . . . once more . . . perform it . . . end my misery . . ."  
  
"What?" Lina hissed, eyes wide. Amelia glanced up.  
  
"You heard . . . me . . ." he whispered. "Commence . . ."  
  
The wizard lowered his head to the ground, prepared for the inevitable end.  
  
Lina opened her mouth, but closed it again, knowing it was useless. Glancing over at Amelia, she signaled to her.  
  
Amelia stood from where she sat, still achy even after the applied healing spell, and hesitated. After Lina gave her a face, she repeated the chant.  
  
  
  
"Source of all souls which dwells in the eternal and the infinite!  
  
Everlasting flame of blue . . .  
  
Let the power hidden in my soul be called forth here from the infinite!  
  
  
  
. . .  
  
  
  
. . . Ra - Tilt!"  
  
  
  
The moment the words were spoken a pillar of pure light arose from where the wizard lay, concealing every artifact of his being - even his strikingly dark cloak. Within the light a spirit arose and splintered until it was no more.  
  
The light finally flickered to nothing, leaving behind a cold, empty body.  
  
Lina was dumbfounded.  
  
***********************************  
  
"So that's what it was . . ." Lina spoke, disgusted at the dead body that lay before them. A shiver ran down her spine.  
  
"What, Lina?" Gourry blinked.  
  
"That man . . . " she pointed, "was never alive from the start."  
  
"What?" Amelia and Gourry spoke in unison.  
  
"This body was possessed the whole time . . . by a vengeful spirit."  
  
"'Vengeful' . . . you mean . . ." Amelia frowned. "The wizard?"  
  
Lina nodded.  
  
"But," Gourry broke in, "how did it get in there?"  
  
Lina, rather than offering a verbal reply, pointed at the wizards sprawling arms. Gourry glanced down to where she was pointing. What could possibly be the deal about his arms?  
  
He realized after a brief moment that it wasn't the arms that were important, but the hands.  
  
Barers of two of the four Soul Stones.  
  
"Are those . . . ?!" Gourry gasped.  
  
"The Souls Stones?" Amelia breathed. "That's what they were for?!"  
  
Lina's eyes became cast in shadow. "No wonder they were said to make one powerful . . . Whoever equipped them would become possessed by the wizard's spirit . . . but most often the presence of an extra spirit might kill the original one . . ." Lina clenched her teeth. "And to think if I'd actually fallen through with my search . . ."  
  
"Oh, Lina-san!" Amelia ran over and threw her arms about her neck.  
  
Gourry stood silently and gaped at what could've been.  
  
"Nevermind," Lina said, pulling away slightly. "Now we have to dispose of these things, and deal with the body."  
  
Amelia suddenly gasped as remembrance came to her.  
  
"Zelgadis-san!"  
  
They all looked over to find Zelgadis still sleeping.  
  
Lina smirked. "He'll be just fine. He may be a bit baffled when he wakes up, though."  
  
***********************************  
  
The body was buried at the site of the battle. All four Soul Stones had fallen from the pale, dead flesh, and now lay among the moss on the forest floor.  
  
Each stone (each of which looked more like a jewel) had one flat and blunt end, while the opposite came to a sharp point - giving it the ability to pierce easily.  
  
The red Soul Stone, with the elemental power of fire, was the main stone - assumably so by the location it took in the body: the forehead. Therefore, it was the controller of the mind. The yellow, with the power of wind, was discovered piercing through the chest; it controlled the heart. The blue and green, with the elemental powers of water and earth, were the controllers of the hands, and controlled by the mind's and heart's stones.  
  
What disturbed them most of all was the bodies' clothes. Under the foreboding cloak were dressed the average clothes of a traveler or adventurer. The yellow stone had been pierced directly through the shirt.  
  
This man had been almost completely innocent.  
  
So now, the four stones lay before Lina, Gourry, and Amelia, waiting to be dealt with.  
  
Lina wasted no time. Casting a Bom Spreed, she shaped a small chest from soft earth, which quickly hardened into solid stone. It suddenly became very heavy. Lina rested it against the ground, and using a stick carefully pushed each stone into it. Upon dropping the lid snugly onto the container, she held it out to Amelia.  
  
"Amelia, think you could cast a magical ward on this?"  
  
"Uh, sure," she replied, taking the box with both hands. She placed it on the ground, and, kneeling in front of it, cast the ward. In an instant a hexagram, the symbol of Seyruun, glowed blue on the lid, but faded after only a moment.  
  
It's done, Lina-san," she spoke, lowering her hands.  
  
Lina leaned down and snatched up the box. After attempting to pry off the lid and failing, she smirked. "Perfect! Now we just have to hide it somewhere . . ."  
  
"What are you guys doing?" they heard from a short distance off.  
  
Without a second thought they recognized the voice of their friend, who was now sitting up and clutching his irritated stomach.  
  
"Zelgadis-san! You're back!" Amelia beamed.  
  
"Yes, thank goodness," he mumbled, "What the heck happened?" 


	7. Nocturnal Insight: Epilogue

Nocturnal Insight  
  
By DragonTeenager  
  
The Slayers Vault- http://www.purple-gizmo.com/zelink14/  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
"So now we have a magic box to deal with?"  
  
"Yup," Lina sighed, "but we'll have to travel elsewhere to hide the thing. It'd bee to conspicuous out here with all the magic it's radiating." Lina patted the leather sack laying on the forest floor.  
  
"So you presume we leave it in an area with more magical energy to match it?"  
  
"Precisely! Unless, of course, you think you have a better idea . . . Good, 'cause were leaving soon anyway."  
  
"Sounds great . . ." Zelgadis replied in monotone.  
  
"I'm so glad you're happy to oblige . . ." Lina spoke sarcastically.  
  
With a shrug Zelgadis stood and walked over to where Amelia stood staring at the stick marking the late traveler's whereabouts.  
  
"I knew those things were trouble from the beginning," he said with a frown, eyeing the marker. "If Lina hadn't been so caught up with gaining extra magical power we would've never been in this mess!"  
  
"It's alright, Zelgadis-san," she said, turning to face him. "We won't have to travel too far - just out of this forest past the next couple hills."  
  
"Right," he replied, his point having been totally missed. "That's exactly what we need after all we've been through already."  
  
Amelia lowered her gaze. "I guess you have the right to say that, Zelgadis- san . . ."  
  
"Huh?" He glanced over, baffled by her remark, but suddenly realized what she was referring to. He released his breath through his nose.  
  
"I . . . I'm sorry I couldn't help you, Zelgadis-san . . ."  
  
"What?" he grunted. "You have no reason to apologize, Amelia. It wasn't your fault."  
  
"I know," she replied timidly, "but it seemed like the right thing to say."  
  
Zelgadis shook his head, dismissing the topic. An awkward silence ensued for a moment, until Zelgadis decided to disrupt it.  
  
"I'm sorry . . . if I hurt you earlier . . ." he spoke under his breath.  
  
Amelia looked up. "Did . . . Lina-san tell you about that?" she gasped.  
  
"She didn't have to," he replied in a soft voice. "I saw everything I did.  
  
It was pure torture." He stared blankly.  
  
Amelia opened her mouth to speak, but realized she didn't know what to say. She wanted to express so much, but didn't know how . . .  
  
Suddenly she knew what to say. She found it most efficient.  
  
"Oh, Zelgadis-san," she smiled, "I'm so glad you're back!"  
  
Without a second thought she threw her arms around his neck. Zelgadis flinched at the sudden weight pulling him down. His heart began to race, and his face suddenly burned like a furnace.  
  
His posture was awkward, having to bent forward because of being so tall.  
  
He dared not move or even breathe - it seemed as if he'd been struck dumb by her touch.  
  
As Amelia released him he felt the weight continue - only this time, it was the weight of Lina and Gourry's gaze. He tried his hardest to act normal, but it was difficult. His heart felt as if it would burst through his chest at any given moment, and his knees felt weak as he tried to stand upright.  
  
He muffled a nervous cough.  
  
Zelgadis bashed Amelia in his mind for being to brave, but, unbeknownst to him, she was feeling the same as he.  
  
Lina and Gourry stared intently. A very satisfied grin splayed itself across Lina's face, and Gourry seemed quite interested, as well.  
  
"Uh," Zelgadis tested his seemingly fresh, new voice, "Shouldn't we be going?"  
  
"Yeah," Lina replied smugly. "If you're ready."  
  
"We're ready," Amelia replied, trying to ignore her wobbliness. A blush continued to burn her face.  
  
"Alright, then!" she exclaimed. "Let's get out of here!"  
  
Gourry slung the leather sack across his back, and the four friends began to walk back to the small village from which they'd come.  
  
Lina couldn't resist. "You get so much attention, 'kitty'!"  
  
"Knock it off!" he snarled under his breath, glaring at her through slits and blushing all the same.  
  
The night sky was peaceful once again, and a lone star shone far brighter than any other.  
  
THE END  
  
(Author's Notes follow!) 


	8. Author's Notes

Nocturnal Insight  
  
By DragonTeenager  
  
The Slayers Vault- http://www.purple-gizmo.com/zelink14/  
  
  
  
Afterword  
  
DT: Congratulations! You've just finished yet another fic!  
  
Zelgadis: ::grumbling::  
  
DT: Glad it's over?  
  
Zelgadis: Well, of course . . .  
  
DT: Eh heh heh . . . Thanks. Anyway, thank you, reader, for taking the time to read my very first fic!  
  
Zelgadis: 'First'?  
  
DT: Yes - but don't worry! After writing this one, I regret to inform everyone that I've decided never to write one ever again! I don't have the time, and . . . Oy . . . this time took over two years, for crying out load! Can you tell? Anyway, I had some things I wanted to mention that I thought you, the reader might be interested in . . .  
  
Zelgadis: Actually, no, not really.  
  
DT: No, not you! Anyway . . . This, as you already know, is me, Lynda Miller, the author of this fic, and, of course, Slayers is not copyrighted by me, yadda yadda yadda . . .  
  
Zelgadis: Thank goodness.  
  
DT: You're telling me! Too much work, thank you! I think the creators have done an excellent job! Hence why I'm talking to an imaginary person.  
  
Zelgadis: Ouch.  
  
DT: Oh - uh . . . No offense, Zelgadis. Umm . . . would you mind leaving me with the reader or sitting quietly?  
  
Zelgadis: I have some things to attend to anyway.  
  
DT: Thanks for your time!  
  
Zelgadis exits.  
  
DT: Ok, now we can get down to business . . .  
  
First I wanted to share some "behind the scenes" stuff . . . You may wonder where this idea came from. (If not, then why on earth are you still reading? ^_~) Anyway, I'd like to introduce you to 'our' cat Goofy, whom I based 'Zel Neko' after. I say 'our' because we received Goof from my aunt, because, unfortunately, she grew allergic. We took him in since we're already experienced with cats. Goof is ours, but my cousin (daughter of my aunt, obviously) informed us that whenever she moves out of her dangerous neighborhood (for cats, anyway) she'd like to take him back. Goofy is a male gray tabby with a pansy voice, but I love him anyhow. ^^ But anyway, that's Goofy. But how did this story idea come about, you ask?  
  
Goofy is basically 'assigned' to sleep on my bed when we let him in at night, but he goes through times when he sleeps elsewhere, or decides not to come in. This was one of those times, and one night (or rather morning, I guess) after a month of being kitty-less, I woke up to find a warm clump of fur at my feet. That's when it hit me. BOOM. (No, not a Flare Arrow.) What would happen if Zelgadis was changed into a cat? Now, I understand that this idea has been used before, and in itself it's kind of silly, but the more I got to thinking about it the more I wanted to write it. You see, when I first got the idea I was trying to write another fanfic, which bombed, let me tell you. By chapter five it hadn't gone much of anywhere. Anyway, the time came when I gave up on the original one and eagerly began with Nocturnal Insight.  
  
Something I remember about the 'planning' of my fic, which usually happens at night when I wait for sleep to come, was one night when I was thinking about what was to happen. All of a sudden my vision faded (I'm assuming my eyes were closed, but I wasn't asleep) and it was as if I was watching an episode rolling through my mind. What I saw was most of which is in chapter four(when Zelgadis discovers his state and has many tribulations), up until when Zelgadis arrives at the inn. From then after it's just whatever made sense.  
  
Originally, if I remember correctly, the deal with the wizard was going to be different. At first I considered to allow the possessed man to still be alive, after all, and survive the incident, but for some reason his dying before the story actually sounded much better. I was never sure how to change Zelgadis back into a chimera, but I guess what I did end up having happen works, right?  
  
Some of you may notice some . . . references to other sources. If you're wondering, yes, I play Diablo, or rather did at the time, it seems, since I adapted the idea of stones from that. I know it was kind of dark nearing the end there, but I guess that's just what was bound to happen since I was slightly in a 'Diablo phase'. (it also just seemed to work) I think of the Soul Stones as looking close to that of the jewel in Diablo's forehead. (Yeah, see, there you go! I shamelessly used the forehead scheme. That's copyrighted, too, I guess.)  
  
And that reminds me . . . the Soul Stones were named such because of a slight personal misunderstanding. We'd bought the Slayers Playstation games way back when I was mustering up ideas for this fic, and in 'Slayers Wonderful' (or 'Wandahoo', if you so desire) there are stones you collect throughout the game to strengthen your magic power (most of which has been 'sealed', I guess). They're actually called "Seal Stones", but for some reason I messed up the S word and assumed they were called "Soul Stones' instead. I decided to use 'Soul Stone' for my fic, but was disappointed that I was using a name of a stone already used in Slayers; of course, later I discovered that it was actually 'Seal Stone' and not 'Soul Stone', so it was all good. Besides, 'Soul Stone' fit perfectly with what I was going for, so it was all good, despite the fact that I'd come across it on accident.  
  
Unfortunately, I can't think of much else to mention about the fic . . . It seemed like there was more, but I guess not. Of course, some of you may be familiar with the fact that I rewrote some parts in this fic because of improper characterization and such, so it's much better now. But, like I just said, that's about it concerning the fic.  
  
Lastly, I'd like to include my thanks. I'd like to thank, most of all, my punk Goofy, whom is so much like Zelgadis it's not even funny, and my sister, who lent some info about cats when I had writer's block. I'd also like to thank my friend Krelian Necros, author of Slayers Resurrection. (which I highly recommend) He might not think he did much, but throughout the process of posting his fic it got me to work on mine. And, I'd like to thank my local buds, SkyeWolf, Jussie (of the Neko Adoptions, for drawing with me ^_^), Nigi-chan (of the Anti-Anti Sasami Shrine), Heather, Miko and Ash (of the Slayers Warren), and probably several more, for their support. SkyeWolf in particular helped by conversing with me about my fic when I had writer's block. Thank you, all! I love you! And, lastly, thank you for taking the time to read my fic! I sincerely hope you enjoyed it, and, if you'd be so kind, leave me some comments! Thank you, and take care!  
  
-Lynda Miller, the obsessive author 


End file.
